Kagome Higurashi  The Half Demon Comes Back!
by LunaOzera
Summary: What happens when a lord of the eastern lands leaves 3 of his children away to train, and as they grow up learn to hate their parents? Well hell  of a lot of problems with: attitudes, respect and most of all Love. Not only that but balance ninja work?
1. New Beginnings w intro & prologue

**Kagome Higurashi, The Half Demon Comes Back**

Note- ' ' thought, " " Speaking

_**Okay I know the prologue is a bit long, but this is how the story is guna be understood. I hope all of you enjoy ^^**_

**~Beginnings~**

Kagome is a normal half demon that lives in Sapporo, but she was left in a manor with her two older brothers to fend for themselves. She has been growing up with the most known ninja training her everyday, Lady Hokage Tsunade. After Twelve years, hating her family for leaving her, she find out that her parents are the lord and lady of the eastern lands. Her older brothers, Gin and Gamachi, force her to go and meet their now know father Lord Tsukune Higurashi. They find out they have other siblings! Her twin sister is Kikyo Higurashi, the only human in the Higurashi Clan, and one that hates all beings that'll stop her from loving Inuyasha. Not only that but she's desperately in love with Inuyasha, and would do anything just to be his girlfriend, even if means KILLING her older twin sister. Her older brother, Masashi Higurashi, a protector of the groups and tries to keep peace between everyone when he's around, he's usually never home though counting all the training he does with bushido.

The Higurashi siblings have gone though many thing before coming to meet her parents after twelve years; fights, training, learning their rights as a ninja. She has her band and has her performances all over Sapporo, yet they have not been recognized. Kagome has even has fallen in love with Biyaku Yamade. He is two years older than Kagome but he has the same rank as her. They started to have feelings for each the when Kagome was 12 and he was 14. He kissed her because of a dare and he had to accomplish. Without telling anyone, it was his first kiss and the dearest one of that. Kagome has never felt anyone care about her, except for her brothers, unlike his. He was the closest friend she has that was of the other gender. But once the became part of the Ninja Counsel their love was torn; relationships were not allowed inside the teams and they chose to never try anything as long as they were working. Even though they have gotten their moments at certain times, without anyone know with the exception at the end, Lady Tsunade was always there telling them "temptation should be left for the end."

Life hasn't been as easy as everyone thought is was. Their life is about the have a major change. Kagome will have to leave her ninja career to live as a princess of the eastern lands. Lose her friends and become a higher-class person with new people and new friends. Getting use to her own _REAL_ family and the abusive Kikyo wouldn't be the easiest thing. As well as get use to her neighbors, only to find out that her long time childhood friend: Inuyasha Taisho, son of the lord of the western lands. Who will she starts to fall in love for, will she fall heads over heels or forever stay numb and alone. Or will temptation over wound her and fall for Biyaku, her first love.

**~ Prologue (ten years ago) ~**

"Are you sure it's the only thing we can do? Can't we do something else; I don't want to lose them. They are our pups how will we explain to the schools", repeatedly asked the young Lady Harumi Higurashi, with watery eyes and a weary voice. She has been crying of their decision of what will happen to their young demons.

"They'll be fine. For now we have to leave them, we have no other chose. We will leave them in a manor tomorrow; the Hokage will take care of them while we stay here. Tsunade knows what she's doing, she has trained many, and surely she can train the boys and Kagome while they're there. They will be safest there, than here", responded the Lord of the Eastern Land, Lord Tsukune Higurashi, trying to clam down his worriedly wife. And he kisses her cheek lightly and hugs her from behind. "They'll be fine with Tsunade, I promise"

Harumi sighs, nods her head and looks out the glass door, she sees a five-year old Inuyasha and three-year old Kagome playing tag and laughing. "If Kagome and the boys go then what will happen to Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru? They won't be able to train with them," she asks

"Well they will train with Taisho, Masashi, and myself. They will learn Bushido instead of Ninjutsu, it's a skill they will need to learn sooner or later, the sooner the better", he smiles, "And yes, Masashi will be staying with us, I won't let you feel alone without the pups. Kikyo will stay as well, she shouldn't train, she's a mere human"

Harumi smiled and turned around and hugged tightly her husband, thanking him.

**-Later That Day-**

Harumi singing her a song to calm her down carries Young Kagome, "On that day you left, I just waved goodbye as usual. As if we were to meet again in the city. To believe in love is to not lose to myself. Until my wish comes true, I'll remain with a smile and look at the stars, praying and will be here. I want to be the sky for you, even enveloping all of your pains. Whenever I look u, I wan to feel that I'm not alone even if I'm far away. Let there be a place I can return to. I'm still happy in this city, without you, because I feel that, that's the one thing I can do now. There's a hidden meaning to all things that happen, I hope you'll remain yourself even if your dreams begin to vanish, because I'll always be here. Its okay even if you're not strong enough to erase all tears, after you rest your tired heart, wish for a better tomorrow and fall asleep like a young child. This vast world is connected; the white clouds will flow, and turn into wind to reach you. I couldn't say those overflowing feelings of you. I want to be the sky for you, even enveloping all of your pains. Whenever I look up, I want to feel, that I'm not alone even if I'm far away. Let there be a place I can return to, let there be a place I can return to."

After Harumi finished singing, she saw that the young half demon has fallen asleep in her arms, and she smiled. Kagome seems so peaceful and relaxed in her mother's arms. Her older brothers, Gin and Gamachi already have fallen asleep inside the house and Inuyasha is on his tree laying on his branch resting. Everything seems so peaceful, the wind was calm and the sun was shining its brightest of summer. The grass all around was its shade of green, and birds were flying to their nests, butterflies were hovering over the small white flowers by the trees. The Higurashi and Taisho households weren't to far from the forest, their backyards are the forests, so wilderness was their adventure.

"Harumi, it's time", states Taisho, "We have to give the pups to Tsunade, I know its hard but its for the best."

"I know", she looks down at Kagome in her arms and pulls her hair off of her face, "Its for the best, and it won't be goodbye, its…till later", she looks at Inu Taisho and smiles softly.

Tsunade walks with Seiren, her assistant, to Tsukune and greets Taisho. "Hello Lord Inu Taisho", she gives a gentle bow, " I'm guessing that's young Lady Kagome in your arms, Harumi-Chan". Harumi nods to her long time friend the Hokage.

"Tsu-Chan, please take care of Kagome for me. She's my first female pup and I want her to be the strongest she can be, I can tell she has a high potential", her bright blue eyes are now watery and tears come down her soft, smooth cheek as she walks to Tsunade to hand her dearly half demon. Tsunade nods and hold the half demon in her own arms rubbing her soft cheek, and held her tightly.

"I promise Harumi-Sama" she bowed gracefully. "The boys are already inside my car, if you want to say goodbye. I know this is hard for u, it would be for me as well if I had my own pups". The lady shake her head saying no. "I know it hurts, I should leave, I don't want to cause more harm, but I promise they will be strong." They all walked to the car following the young Hokage with the half demon in her arms. Harumi stayed quiet while walking, afraid what will happen in the future, if they would hate her or not. "Don't worry they won't hate you Harumi, they would just want answers that you and Tsukune will have to give them afterwards. It'll be fine", Harumi nodded but was still unsure with her. The engine started and the car left with the three young demons for their training, as the car went it became smaller, and smaller on the road till it was unable to be seen.

_**Awe, poor Higurashi Clan: Losing all three of their kids at once. Well I'll continue typing up the next one. Lets see what happens next **_

**Chapter 1/New Beginnings**

_**POV **_

_As usual, I'm going to a new school. What a pleasure to be alive. Going to a new school in my hometown, which I haven't been at since I was 3. Now I'm 15, alone. _

_ It doesn't help being a half demon, either. So-called I'm the only one in the family. I wouldn't know, I haven't seen them. YET_

_ I AM Kagome Higurashi_.

_**End POV**_

"You think she would like to see us, Tsukune", asks Lady Higurashi.

"More than sure. Positive" Responds back to his wife, "Lady Tsunade even told me that she would be coming with Gin and Gamachi"

"Higurashi don't worry. She will be happy when she sees Inu-Boy", calmly states Lord Inu Taisho to Lord Higurashi.

Both families live side by side. The house to the left belongs to the Taisho clan. The one on the right belongs to the Higurashi clan. The houses are twins, there's no difference besides the coloring.

Both the families waited outside in the backyard. They are waiting for the 3 Higurashi members, which no one has seen since 12 years ago.

Deep steps can be felt, trembling on the ground. Three shadows can be seen from afar, riding dragons.

One past the trees, two full demons and one half. There are two males that look like their twins, except that one holds a leaf Village headband on his head. The other on his waste. While there is a young female, half demon, she holds her headband around her neck. All three are still on there dragons.

"Are you Lord Higurashi" asks the younger of the demons.

"Yes, I am", walking forward to show who he is, Tsukune Higurashi. The younger demon stayed on her dragon, while the other two get off and bow on their right legs.

"My Lord, Father, I pay my over due respects as your son, Gin. Besides me is Gamachi", the now named demon, Gin, states. "Behind, is our sister, Kagome."

_**Haha. Cliffy (^.^)I'm sorry But I need time to think for the next chapters. So far my chapters are a bit short but this was a combination of an Intro, Prologue, and the 1**__**st**__** chapter. So that should make you happy until next week, or possibly sooner. Hope you liked, pleaz review**_

_** LunaOzera**_


	2. Placement Part 1

_**Okay, this is a really short chapter. I didn't have much time to type it up, but I like, no no no. I Love leaving you with a little ? in your head. Please don't try to threaten me that Inuyasha doesn't love me, cause you know what I know he does. Well I hope you enjoy.**_

_** LunaOzera**_

**Chapter 2/Placement (part 1)**

_**POV**_

_'Why did I even come, its not like I want to meet my father, again. I already know he doesn't want me. I'm too much for him to handle, besides the rest of the family'_, thought Gamachi while speaking.

"My Lord, Father please forgive her miss behavior. She is still young, and still learning her manners with higher ranked"

_**End POV**_

"Of course, young half demons like herself still have a chance to learn. Especially, from their elders and clan leaders", CLEARLY states Lord Higurashi with a stern face.

"Why don't all of you close it? If your gonna talk about me then say it up front and forward. As leader of Squad 13, I demand my respect ", restates the Young demon. She has hazel eyes, hair the goes to her mid back. Still riding her dragon, "I am Kagome Higurashi and I am not to be disrespected", she growled.

What and how she states this shock both families. The own daughter of the most known lord, Lord Higurashi, has spoken back. No one but Tsunade, the Hokage, has known of her where about. But at a such young age, a leader of one of the most known ninja squads.

"If you want to find me, I'll be at Sapporo Academy, training", Kagome, answering all questions before even asked.

Anything, and everything can be expected from Kagome. She has lived her life knowing one thing and one thing only-

_To be a ninja, you must know that you never leave someone behind._

_Even if it costs you your life._

_It doesn't matter if they are your friend or foe._

_**The ninja creed is so important [cries a little]. Now only if I could always live by it.**_

Since she learned that from the only person she truly finds as a parent figure-5th Hokage Lady Tsunade

No one has ever been there for her, with the exceptions of Squad 13 and Lady Tsunade. Gin and Gamachi, has been there on some occasions but as ninjas, never brothers. But it's expected; they are Tsunade's two strongest ninjas in two different Teams (11+12).

Because, they never had someone to teach him or her, Tsunade has been teaching them at the manor they have been living for the last twelve years. All three of them didn't enter the Osaka Ninja Academy until Kagome reached the age of seven.

To enter the Sapporo Ninja Academy, there are a few exams to enter. Only the best 15 of each exam can choose to enter. Kagome was the highest of the exams.

"Clan is a group of people that truly cares about others in the same clan. The clan we created was made of friends that we trust. Not these people, the people who left us at Sapporo to fend for ourselves. We almost made it to the top, and we can go higher. But they want us to be here now because the strength of the clan is getting weaker. Its all over the scents of the Lord Higurashi, and HIS clan. Please understand, my Lords but I cannot stay here, as long as I'm away from MY clan, I must decline" Kagome now gets off of her dragon, and extends her right arm. "Come on Bou." The dragon, Bou, Nods and turns to a gold armband, on Kagome's right arm. "Brothers, I thought we had the same mind set. But I see that I was wrong."

Once she turn around, she is surprised to meet….

_**Sorry another Cliffy. I don't mean to do it. I just like ending my chapters abruptly. It leaves a whole lot of suspense, which I love how you ppl wonder what's going to happen next. **_


	3. Placement Part 2

_**[sighs]another short chapter…. I feel so disappointed in myself. As a writer, as a reader, as a person. I expected myself to write more you All of you! My readers. Oh well [shrugs it off] At least you can enjoy ^^**_

_** LunaOzera**_

**Chapter 3/Placement (part 2)**

Kagome now got off of her dragon, and extends her right arm. "Come on Bou." The dragon, Bou, nods and turns to a gold arm band, on Kagome's right arm. "Brothers, I thought we had the same mind set. But I see that I was wrong."

Once she turn around, she is surprised to meet the rest of Squad 13.

"Guys ….Wha… What are you guys doing here", she asked with a surprised voice.

There are 2 males, and 2 females. The males all are about the same height *about 5 9"- 5 12"*. The females all hold the same hair style but the length only holds the difference. All have same uniform of the Sapporo Ninja Academy. For a male it is a dark red hiaro, with a black and white design on the legs of the uniform. For females, the same colors but with a pure black skirt around the lower part, and that the sleeves are of longer length than the males.

There is a young demon, almost two years older than Kagome, Biyaku Yamade, a full mountain wolf demon. He has a caring voice. Knowing Kagome since the first day of Academy Exams. Just as everyone else in the squad.

"You didn't think I was gonna leave my mate to go ALLL the way over to Tokyo all by herself, did you", asks the Mountain Wolf

'Mate…Has Kagome been marked already' Lord Tsukune stares trying to sense if Kagome is truly marked by the Wolf demon.

"Come on, Kagome. You should know how we are. We're clan, we leave no one behind or ahead", Kato, Sango hugs Kagome, as if she hasn't seen her sister in years.

"No ….but I was about to leave to meet up with you guys", she smiled. "I guess I won't be doing that."

"Well the truth is, she is going to stay here. If she likes it or not. She will be in a high school and stop her ninja training. Her life style will change, and she'll live like a Higurashi should live.", said Lord Higurashi.

"The only reason that you want her to be here is because of her strength! You sent her away for being a half demon, now that she is a squad leader, she doesn't need to obey you anymore! The only clan she has is the squad, Gin, and myself", growled Gamachi to the relaxed lord.

Lord Higurashi has a keen smile with a very low growl; he has an idea of how she'll stay. His eyes are clear charcoal color, his hair is black with a dark blue highlights. He has no facial expression when looking at all the demons and few humans. Aside to him is the Lady Higurashi, she holds a worried face. As if she is unsure of what will happen: Will she lose her daughter or not? There is a long silent pause between the demons.

"I-I …I will stay….If I like it or not. Its my duty to follow my Lord commands….I just hope it make you happy …My Lord.." She slowly walks up to the Lord Higurashi and goes to her right knee "-Father…"she slowly stands up face to face with the Lord, even tough he's taller. She shows one of the three swords she has by putting it on his neck "..It just doesn't mean that you can fully control me. I make my own rules and my squad stays. I stay-they stay, I create rules-they follow mine. I just hope you can learn how to follow them as well" She puts the sword back into its sheath.

"Well I'm just going to have to learn, just like you will have to, as well" the Lord smiles keenly.

_**Ohhh. Another Cliffy. Sorry I love saying that now. ^^ Well I wonder what's going to happen with this whole family reunion. Or is it whole? Hm. I just gave ya something to thing about, and for me too. I'll try to make my next chapter longer for you guys. Hope you enjoyed.**_


	4. Talk, Talk, Let's Fight!

_**Finally wrote a chapter that is more than 850 words. As much as I am proud, I'm still trying to find out what is going to happen next and I'd love reviews that recommend what's going to happen. Of course, I hope you enjoy what your about to read.**_

_**LunaOzera**_

**Chapter 4/Talk, Talk, Let's Fight! **

As Kagome enter the Higurashi House hold, her squad questioned each other why she'd agreed to live with her father that left her twelve years ago. Not only that, but why did she even agree to come and meet her father in the first place. The squad then left not wanting to intrude in anything that had nothing to do with them. As they spoke within each other before they left the Taisho's were having their own meeting of what happened.

"Why does she have a grudge against Mr. H? What did he do to get her mad like that, besides being a mean as hell bitch", asked cleverly the youngest son of the Lord of the Western Lands. From the inside of the house her ear twitched and her sneezed, she slid opened the glass slide door and looked at Inuyasha.

"If your gonna call me shit, we're better off just fighting right now. Then you won't be talkin' so much about me, _Half Breed_", she smiled as she said that.

"Who the Hell do you think your calling a Half Breed, if you one yourself stupid!", He growled.

"I see you have a temper", she walked out, and jumped down (instead of using the stair case) and landed in front of Inuyasha. She looked at him eye to eye. "At least I'm proud of what I am, unlike yourself. Always in your older brother's shadow, so you seem as if your less." she smirked. "Its all over you face and especially in your eyes, I can tell, even though you father can't."

"Who the hell are you to be telling me what I am and not, you stupid bitch! I know how I feel and I don't need any whore telling me stupid bullshit!", he growled again. He was surprised how she was able to tell how he felt about his brother, Sesshomaru. No one has ever been able to tell how he feels ever. " Now shut up before I Fu*kin' kill you right now", he showed his claws which were now glowing.

"Inu-boy don't be so over mean to the nice lady", the human with brownish/raven haired human said. Tugging on Inuyasha's clothing and trying to calm down the half beast. "You must forgive my half human/half demon friend, he doesn't want to start anything. My name is Miroku." Kagome growled.

"Why don't you just leave him, Miroku-san. If he wants a fight, he'll get one", Kagome smiled showing her fangs. "He'll die like the rest of the males that thought I was a easy fight."

"Me! Die! Ha! I think you got that backwards. I'm the best swordsman here, you'll never be able to beat me bitch!", Inuyasha laughed, and pushed Miroku away from him, getting tiried of all the tugging.

"One. The name's Kagome. KA-GO-ME. Two. If you wanna die, then lets fight, stop wasting time talking", she smiled and her sword on her back was half out of its sheath.

" KAGOME,INUYASHA! SIT!" yelled the two lords. Simultaneously the two half demons fell to the ground and together created a creator in the middle of the two houses. Both growled as their father snickered to them selves.

**-Later That Day-**

"Now both of you will apologize to each other, Inuyasha you first", said Taisho calmly while everyone was sitting around the table with the exception of Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome leaning on the kitchen counter and Inuyasha was leaning on the chair his little sister, Chizuru, was sitting at.

"Why do I have to speak first, she was the first one to start it! All I did was react the way anyone would after some screams at you", annoyed he looked away from Kagome.

"Fine than, I'll be the bigger person and say sorry. Half Br-", Kagome started

"Hey I want to be the bigger person"  
"Too late, Half Breed"

"Shut up, Whore"

"Its KA-GO-ME! Get it right or don't say anything"

"Why don't you try calling her by her name, Inuyasha. Maybe she will talk to you with better manners", said Lord Taisho. "Right Kagome?"

"Wait, your Inuyasha", she looked at Inuyasha up and down.

"Yea, why-" Inuyasha was cut off

"Inuyasha", Taisho reminded his with the tone a father would give.

Inuyasha growled, "Yes, I'm Inuyasha, Ka-go-me", his growl was growing louder and louder.

Kagome had a surprised face, and looked at Gin. "Is he…" Gin nodded. "But how…" Gin shrugged. "You're such a great help" Gin smiled.

"What are you two freaking talking about", asked Inuyasha wondering what she meant by 'is he'.

"INUYASHA!", said the Lord.

"What I didn't curse, I said freaking. Or do u want me to say it", growled Inuyasha at his father.

"Inuyasha don't growl at your father unless you want me to let Kagome beat the crap out of you", said the _wise_ Lord of The East lands. Inuyasha was surprised that his own father's friend, that has trained him since young, would believe a mere female half night wolf demon would be able to beat him, a male half dog demon. Not only that but also to hear Lord Higurashi curse was the strangest of times. The only time he's heard him curse was when he was very mad because of stupid training style he'd created for bushido a while back.

_**POV**_

'why do I always have to be so damn rude. But damnit she's on my last nerve. I have to end this now so we don't really fight each other. That's the last thing I want to happen, even though she just came back home to meet her father. But why does it seem as if I've known her for a sum time, as if we were friends since birth'

-Inuyasha

_**End POV**_

Inuyasha sighs and looks away and scratches the back of his head and slightly blushes, "Kagome do I know you from some place 'cause you seem familiar to me."

"I was about to ask you the same thing. It's as if I've known you for a long time, but I can't think of anything, that's why I was asking my older brother", said Kagome gladly, and she smiled softly. They both looked at their fathers as if they knew they have known something about it.

**_Ahh. Does it make a little bit more sense then it did before? I hope so, cause now these two have a bit more personality towards each other. I know Kagome seems a "bit" more aggresive in this story but it's going to change, cause currently I'm working on chpt 5, which also, seems short. But it'll be more like a filler chapter, since this chapter was put in to give a bit of a background on our main characters. I hoped you enjoyed, cause I'm guna upload soon chpt 5,_**


	5. The Truth Is The Unwanted Past

_**Okay this is another short chapter, but it's more like a filler chapter. I think I'll be continue having these fillers. This chapter is also helping in giving more emotions to the characters. So , I hope you enjoy**_

_**LunaOzera**_

**Chapter 5/ The Truth Is The Unwanted Past**

"Old man Higurashi, you know something about this, don't you", asked Kagome keenly. She knew something was up, there was a certain scent in the air. "Higurashi you're better off speaking up or I'm leaving 'cause this is wasting my time"

"There's nothing to tell, you two have known each other for a long time; since birth to be totally correct", He smiled, "Just that you, Kagome, left to Sapporo with your older brothers, and they stayed here to study bushido."

"I didn't go willing Higurashi. It wasn't my chose to go and train to be a ninja only to lose my position when I come to live here with the rest of my so-called clan. And my brothers didn't go just cause they thought it was gonna be a short trip. You tricked us to go and train and only the Honorable Lady Tsunade was there helping us when we needed it and when you weren't there…", Kagome had not finished her sentence and with her hazel/brown eyes all watery and she felt a weak pain in her knees.

She fell to the ground and looked down to the ground crying. Her watery eyes left the ground and looked at Lord Higurashi, she had strange markings on her forehead and her right cheek. "Why did you just leave us there in Sapporo to fend for ourselves!"

The old Lord closed his eyes and looks away once he opened them. "I'm not proud of what I did in the past, but it was the only way we could protect you at that time", He sighed, "The reason why was because of the markings you have on your body." Kagome's eyes widen, she understood very little of her markings except that every time she used the markings she would be twice as strong then her regular strength. That and she would always never remember the entire fight, it was always blank once she tried to remember what just happened.

"Wh-why didn't you just train me, you're a strong demon or were you afraid that I would kill you once I learned how to master all these damned markings", she growled, and stood up. With her hand, she wiped the tears off her cheek and tried to stop crying, her knees were still weak, wanting to leave and never come back she almost fell. But Inuyasha grabbed her by her waist before she hit the ground and brought her close to him.

"I won't let you fall, I'm here", his eyes were now softly and gentle. Kagome was blushing and nodded slightly and rested her head on his chest. He smelled her soft scent, and embraced her softly. She gently nuzzled Inuyasha and she looked at him and licked his cheek.

She stared and tilted his head, as if waiting for something. Blushing, Inuyasha didn't know what to do. "Uhh…Your welcome?" Kagome got mad and she pushed Inuyasha away and walked to the door.

_**Ugh! I hate how the nerves got to him. But that wouldn't have happened if it was me (^.^) Okay, I'm guna let you continue reading.**_

She looked over her shoulder and had a glare to Inuyasha, then she slid open the door and went outside. Inuyasha was confused of what just happened and he scratched the back of his head, standing up straight. "What just happened?" He asked

_**Okay, I bet your wondering what just happened, right? Well, think of it like this: Inuyasha – rich boy with everything he can wish for, and could get any girl he want. And he, with Kagome, can't win her over. I know it's a bit weird to think of it like that, but it's how I ended up thinking of things. But it kind of helped in giving these characters more than the one emotion that you've been reading which gives them more of a personality. More of the gentler side of them. I guess I have kinda have a plan on what's going to happen. I'll be uploading soon. Currently working on chpt 6.**_


	6. Male & Female Rules of Gratitude Part 1

_**Okay this chapter is just to make fun of Inuyasha. **_

_**[Inuyasha (in bg): Hey!]**_

_**[Me: *turns around* Sorry T~T I can't help myself.] **_

_**This chapter was made for fun both, for you and I, and I hope you enjoyed it. It is something to remember because I plan to come back to the idea.**_

_**LunaOzera**_

**Chapter 6/ Male & Female Rules of Gratitude (Part 1)**

All the males in the kitchen were laughing. Both lords couldn't help but to snicker at each other, nor did Gamachi and Gin stopped to see Inuyasha's facial expression.

"Well is anyone gonna tell me what the hell just happened. Or all of you just gonna stand there laughing, 'cause I want to know why Kagome just left mad at me!" asked rudely Inuyasha.

"Son, there are rules of gratitude and Kagome did the _move_ on you." Said the silver haired Lord.

"What the hell are the rules of gratitude and what move did she pass on to me?" Inuyasha asked dumbfounded.

"Dude, she nuzzled you and licked you cheek. It the way a female says 'thank you' to a male that they care or have feelings for", said the oldest of the two Higurashi brothers.

"And all you had to do was make your move saying your welcome. But you said 'you're welcome' which is very disrespectful to a female if you speak", said the other Higurashi brother.

"How the hell was I suppose to know that, I don't speak that language. And if I did know, I wouldn't have reacted anyway, I barely know her", responded Inuyasha to the males.

"I think its best if the females left the room. I think they are about to have a male to male chat", said Harumi as she giggled and walked out of the room with little Chizuru following her. The males stayed in the kitchen, Inuyasha still confused.

"It doesn't matter if you know the female or not. They are showing the male, YOU, gratitude, YOU, the male must show gratitude back. It's the rules of gratitude of males and females. And you just told Kagome that she should just go away. That's why she just left at you mad", said Lord Higurashi.

"Well, that's the _nice_ way you put it Tsukune", said Inuyasha's father. He snickered at how Tsukune worded differently certain things. He has always been that way, changing things so it would seem nicer or better, it's the way most Higurashi acted, even the Lady Kikyo.

_**Okay this is my shortest chapter so far. But personally I don't mind unless you my readers ask for longer chapters then I'll try to the best of my ability to type them up to be at least 1000 words per chapter. Now I hope you enjoyed this chapter, cause I now working on Chpt 7.**_


	7. Meet the Rest of The Family

_**Okay, I've finally added a background to our famous characters, now to add supporting characters too! **_

_**[Audience claps in the background as I bow several times]**_

_**Okay, Okay, I'm not guna get full of myself, but I am a bit proud. Now this is a bit of a volta (or a turn)[Thank You English class]in the story. Were guna have a bit of a lil fight happening there, but it got me a bit annoyed as I typed this up. You've been warned. In this chapter you'll be able to see my author's notes, which is just what I kind of said to myself as I typed this up, which is kind of funny as you ready this. Enjoy**_

_**LunaOzera**_

**Chapter 7/ Meet the Rest of The Family**

"Well at least I know now." Inuyasha sighed and then the front door opened and was slammed shut, there were foot steps coming to the kitchen. It was Kikyo Higurashi, Kagome's yet to be known sister.

"Hi daddy!" She hugged her father. "Hi Lord Taisho, Hi Inuyasha, Hi… Strange ninja guys", she said to Inuyasha, Lord Taisho, and to her unknown Older siblings. She pulled her father to the side and whispered in his ear, "Who are the strange guys in the get-up."

_**EW! I'm sorry but I had a thought of how Kikyo was going to act, and (not to sound racist) but I had her as a possessive white chick. You know, all bout clothes, a daddy's girl, etc. Okay, continue reading.**_

Tsukune laughed, and brought her closer to the Higurashi Brothers and said, "Kikyo, I want you to meet your older brothers: Gin and Gamachi" The boys waved and had silly faces on. Kikyo was dumbfounded.

"Otooto its impossible, I don't have any older sibling besides, Masashi-", she started.

"No Kikyo. You have Gin, Gamachi, Masashi, and Kagome, as your older siblings", he continued, knowing how she was going to act in a few seconds.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. I have an older sister! H-how did this…", she stopped herself

_**HA! Take that Kikyo! lmao**_

"She's your older twin sister, her name is Kagome. I believe she's outside", he answered her unasked question calmly.

_**Face Bitch! [opsie ^_^ did I say that? *evil snicker*]**_

"Thanks to Inuyasha, she's outside", Gin reminding Inuyasha of what he just did. "Probably reading her book as usual. She's stuck to that book, like paper and glue."

"Shut up Gin no one asked you to talk!" growled once again Inuyasha to the oldest Higurashi

"I have my rights" He smiled

"Not here, you don't"

"That's not up to you"

"Oh yes it is" Inuyasha growls louder

"Its not your house, not your rules" Gin's smile turned to a smirk.

"Team Higurashi wins, Inuyasha" snickered Inu Taisho.

_**Lmao His dad is a Higurashi cheerleader [*imagines it, then shakes head* bad idea]**_

"Anyway, when can I meet my _older twin sister,_ daddy. I think its best for her to know that what's mine is mine and that she should leave at soon as possible." the young human said as she went to hold onto Inuyasha's arm. "Especial that Inuyasha is my boyfriend and that she should stay away from him."

"Kikyo she's staying because I want her to stay. She already doesn't like it here, and I want to make her feel as if she was home again", calmly said the Lord of the Eastern Lands.

"But Dad-"

"No Buts end of conversation"

_**Such a good dad. He should beat that girl **_

_**Kikyo:You better not plan on that happening in the next chapters *crosses arms***_

_**Me: Don't worry I haven't planned that **_

_**Kikyo: Good**_

_**Me: Yet [evil laugh]**_

Inuyasha pulled away from Kikyo and walked outside to find Kagome. She was sitting at the roots of Inuyasha's tree, reading a book. She was very quiet and calm, she seems much more peaceful than before when they were about to fight.

Her scent was of tiger lilies, sakura's, and very small hint of blood, to Inuyasha it was arousing. "Kagome..." She looked up to him, "C-can we talk?" She nodded.

_**Haha Cliffy^^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter, cause my author notes were the same ones that I said to myself as I typed this up. So now you know how my mind thinks of this as I type this up, which is a bit fun. To me anyway. Well I've started on chapter 8 so just wait cause I'm planning a fight scene soon.**_


	8. Friends, Foes, and Lovers

_**Okay, finally at chapter 8. [woot woot ^^] In this chapter, family members finally meet. Kagome and Kikyo, and Masashi. Also the heart break lord! [trumpets in the background] **__**Biyaku Yamade. I hope you enjoy this chapter**_

_**LunaOzera**_

**Chapter 8/ Friends, Foes, and Lovers **

"What about" she was smiling softly and caring.

Inuyasha was blushing slightly, he never felt this way about a female. He leaned in and licked her soft neck, right above the collar bone.

Kagome felt a moment of weakness, and pushed Inuyasha away and stood up with her katana in her hand. " I'll kill you if you do anything to me. I'm not any males sex toy. So don't try anything." Her warm face became a scared, hating face.

"K-Kagome, I'm not trying anything. And I don't want you to be my mate. " Inuyasha is on the ground laying there, worried what this raging female half wolf demon would do to him.

_**Ugh, yes you do want her to be your mate!**_

Behind Kagome was a dark shadow. "Kagome watch out" Inuyasha gets up and pushes Kagome to the side and attacked the shadow. The shadow disappeared before his eyes.

"Stupid! He wasn't trying to attack he was here trying to protect me from you!", snarled the young half demon. At her side was the shadow, Biyaku Yamade, the young mountain wolf from before.

_**Yea, you met him in chapter 1. But, here you get to hear more out of him. Yayz ^^**_

He stood up and pulled her up into his arms, "Aru."

"Aru", she nuzzled him and licked his cheek, and she blushed slightly with a soft smile. He smiled and raised her chin with his nose a little and licked her mid neck. Inuyasha stared at how caring they were to each other as if they were real mates.

"Kagz, are you okay? From you're scent you were scared for a while." he snapped at Inuyasha. "Is this the guy that wants to mark you? Do you want me to kill him for you? You know I'll do it for you" He kissed her forehead. She rested her head on his chest and licked his chin and shook her head. He smiled and held Kagome closely by her waist and rested his head on hers and walked together and sat at the roots of the tree. Inuyasha saw them sat there, he felt unwanted, as usual, so he climbed the stairs to his house and entered without anyone noticing he was gone.

As Inuyasha left, an uncaring person came outside. "What the hell are you two doing over there?" Asked Kikyo rudely. "This isn't a mating station, so your better off leaving."

"Sorry, but I have every right being here. And we're not mates, if you knew your rules, but most surely you wouldn't know them counting that you're a mere pitiful human", Kagome said while standing up and looking at Kikyo face to face. Biyaku stood and stayed behind Kagome, he had his kunai in hand behind his back.

"Who are you to be making chooses, Half Breed", said the human to half demon. Her stern face showed she had lived very spoiled, and without difficulties.

Kagome looked at the human's eyes, her own eyes softened. She looked away, and spoke with a weary voice, "I'm your sister, Kagome Higurashi, your twin sister." She felt her hearts' pulsation, harder, and harder.

**POV**

'This mere human, is my sister, but why? How? I can't believe that my own parents chose a human than a half demon to live with them. She should've left instead of me. I hate her'

-Kagome

**END POV**

"That's impossible, my older twin sister is human. She can't be a half demon. She can't be you", her eyes widened when Kagome turned her head to her and nodded pitifully. "No I can't have my older twin being a-a half breed!"

"Well, your gonna have to get use to it, pretty. She's your twin sister, your older twin sister. And I don't think anything is gonna stop that", smiled the male mountain wolf. "Kagome I'm gonna go, I have my own problems to resolve. I'll be back later, I promise." He kissed Kagome's cheek and ran to disappear in the dark forest. Kagome was surprised, and smiled, she rubbed her cheek. She felt the warmness that he left her. Very warm, sweet, passionate, as if they were lovers. The opposite of what she now felt for Inuyasha: coldness, untrusting, and a small amount of kindness. She was between the wall and the sword to her neck. She had two lovers to chose from. And one foe to protect from: Kikyo.

**-Later that Night-**

That night, Kagome ate a well cooked dinner in the Higurashi household. The dinning room table was one you would dream in a fairy tale story. Long black table, with a nice lavender table cloth. Everyone sat at the table; both the Higurashi's and the Taisho's. At the end of that table, of course, her father, and to his right his wife, to his left, the oldest, Masashi, then Gin. Next to the lady, was Gamachi, and Kikyo. Kagome sat next to her brother Gin, and next to her was Inuyasha, and then Sesshomaru. Across from Inuyasha was his father, and them the youngest Chizuru, who was on a baby seat.

"Well Kagome what do you think of the Higurashi Manor" ask her father.

"It's better than the one you left us at"

"Kagome, please be respectful of your father", stated her mother, Kagome sighed.

"So Kagome, I bet you and Inu-boy here are going to be good friends" asked the silver haired Lord. Both half breeds looked at the lord, and started to laugh.

"Dad how do you expect me to be friends with someone like her" Inuyasha said as he calmed down, Kagome gave a death glare.

"Oh. Right. Kagome, you haven't met my oldest son, Sesshomaru. If you don't fancy Inu-boy, you should fancy him." Kagome stared at the lord for a split second until she noticed him sitting next to Inuyasha, and gave a quick glance at him.

He looked straight at her, and she turned back to her food, blushing slightly, and Inuyasha noticed. He had very long sliver hair, and bright hazel eyes, a purple crescent moon on him forehead, and had the Taisho cold look stare. "He's not as close to your age as Inuyasha, but having a four year difference isn't a bad thing."

"And Kagome, I want you to also meet your eldest brother Masashi. He won't be around as much, but you two should get to know each other", said her father. Kagome looked down the table to her eldest brother, and he was a split male figure of her. He had his markings shown to the world so it can see, "He's also the same age as Sesshomaru, if your wondering."

He also looked at Kagome, and smiled gentle and waved, "Hey." Kagome smiled and nodded, and continued to finish her food.

Once dinner was over, Gin, Gamachi, and Kagome helped by cleaning the plates, cup, and utensils. Lord Taisho stayed to continue a conversation with the Lord Higurashi.

Kagome wanted to properly meet her eldest brother, but he left before she could ever properly greet him and Sesshomaru was too busy with his brother. So Kagome left for outside to rest, and her brothers followed. That night the three of them sleep under Inuyasha's tree.

_**Yes, the same tree toddler Inuyasha was sleeping in the prologue.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, cause I am already enjoying the next one[evil snicker] I know I seem a bit evil on not letting you know what's going to happen next, but you'll find out soon. That I can promise. Please review, cause I want your opinion.(just don't hate on the grammar, or if I spelled something wrong, cause I am a bit slow on that. lol)**_


	9. Past Memories, New Fights

_**Yay! Another chapter! Aren't you happy that I uploaded so soon ^^ Well, it makes me happy that I have happy readers. Now this intro mad me laugh to myself as I imagined it as I typed it up. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**LunaOzera**_

**Chapter 9/ Past Memories, New Fights**

**-The Next Day-**

That morning the sun went on Kagome's eyes. She didn't want to wake up so she turned around to lay on her right side. She felt warm, as if something was holding her, protecting her. Then something rubbed her right breast, and there was a humming noise. Her eyes widen and sat up and screamed. Inuyasha woke up and fell off the bed, unknowingly what was happening.

"Where the hell am I !", she asked as she brought the covers around her. Inuyasha sat up on the floor and scratched his head.

He yawned, "Your in my bed, Stupid!"

"Why am I in you bed?"

"Ask you dad, he told me to put you in my bed. You were asleep on a tree branch, so I carried you all the way in here."

_**I'd be happy if he carried me to his bed AND slept in the same bed with me. Kagome, you should be enjoying this!**_

"Why? I like sleeping outside. And anyway you shouldn't be touching girls while we're asleep", she threw a pillow at Inuyasha's head. Before it touched him, he caught it, and his ear twitched.

"Look I was just following orders from your dad!" He stood up, and threw the pillow back on the bed. "It's not like I wanted you in my bed! And what the hell do you mean touching? I wasn't touching you! Why would I want to touch you, your not even that pretty", he growled. She threw the covers off of her and went to the bathroom. "What the hell are you doing you stupid whore in my bathroom? Get the hell out of there!" Kagome didn't respond.

Once she came out she was wearing a black skirt to her mid thigh. She had a white dress shirt, an inside red vest and a black jacket with red designs and at the left bust pocket was S.N.A.. Her knee high socks were black and her shoes were normal black school girl shoes that every girl has. "What do you think now, am I _pretty_, as you would say", she growled and left the room slamming the door shut. Inuyasha was dumbfounded and changed to his hairo and got his sword, and went to follow Kagome downstairs.

From behind Inuyasha saw Kagome bowed in front of his family. "Thank you letting me stay with your family. But I believe it's my time to find my place in my clan." He noticed why she was so bothered that she wasn't sleeping outside: She doesn't want to be *company*. So the only way she isn't company is if she stayed somewhere else than inside, where they treat her differently.

Taisho bowed slightly, like most lords do, "You know you're always welcomed in the Taisho household. I hope that you had a well rested night with Inuyasha." He smiled.

"Mi-lord I had a pleasant night when I was sleep in the tree. My place is not to sleep with your son, but to sleep outside like the rest of my kind do. Our place isn't in your home and you and my father shouldn't have removed me from my sleeping area. To me I find it very disrespectful and so would Mi-Lady Hokage Tsunade. So please understand that if I sleep outside its only to respect your family, and not to disobey rules that you keep." She said calmly, and didn't have to nerve to tell him what just happened when she woke up.

"It's the ninja restriction laws that you follow. But I wanted to invite you to rest inside, yet you were asleep so I invited your father for you and he agreed. So you had every right to sleep inside our home. But what Inuyasha did was not part of my idea", His smile was a wide grin. He knew what happened in the morning. "In Inuyasha's name I apologize: He shouldn't have been touching your breast", he looked at Inuyasha who was behind Kagome. Kagome looked back to notice Inuyasha was looking down, he didn't want to show his blushing face. "Am I right Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded while looking down. Kagome thought this was embarrassing, the son of a lord can't even look her straight in the eye, and say I'm sorry, she growled and left the Taisho manor. Inuyasha finally looked up when she left, his face was now slightly blushing, and he sighed. "You should have said that yourself. Then maybe Kagome wouldn't have stormed off that way", said the Sesshomaru before he took a sip of his coffee.

_**Ahh. Now is see, the smart ass of the story is Sesshomaru**_

_**S: What'd you say?**_

_**Me: I said you were the smart ass, got a problem?**_

_**S: *shakes head smiling* Nope, just perfect actually**_

_**Me: *Shakes head* What can I do?**_

_**S: Keep me this way…Please**_

_**Me: Okay Okay**_

_**S: Yes!*throws fist in the air***_

_**Me: If the readers want you to be*evil snicker***_

_**S: *He hugs you* KEEP ME THIS WAY! PLEASE!**_

_**Me: Please vote**_

"Sesshomaru just shut up, damn it!", Inuyasha stormed out of the house a followed Kagome. She went into her own house, her father had chosen to give her a tour of the house since its been a while. Inuyasha wanted to speak up like he wasn't able to before. Kagome was listening to her father speak as they went up the stairs.

"Kagome-Kagome wait up!" He tripped, "Kagome we need to talk about what just happened"

She turned around and gave a glare, "There's nothing to talk about except that I thought a son of a Lord should know what he should and shouldn't do. It's disrespectful to me, my family, and the Ninja Counsel."

He grabbed her wrist and looked at her eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, really. I just want to fix my own mistakes than my father doing them for me." She pulled away from him, and shook her head and continued to follow her father. They stopped at the top of the second flight of stairs.

"Please believe me. I want to fix my own problems." She didn't look at him and continued to walk up the fight of stairs. Inuyasha got ticked off and pulled her into his arms; he held her gently from her waist and kissed her deeply and passionately. It lasted only of a minute, but Kagome felt it lasted forever, she wanted it to. He broke the kiss, "I would do anything if you forgave me", he said in a husky voice.

Kagome was blushing deeply and pushed him away. "Kagome, come up here, I want to show you something you'll like." Her father said at the top of the third flight of stairs.

"Alright, I'm coming", she said wanting to leave everything just to be away from Inuyasha. She found her father in front of a door, and came next to him. "It's a door, what's so important about it?"

He looked at her with his charcoal eyes, "It's your old room. We left it the same way since you left", he opened the door showing a pink room. It had two windows: One to the backyard, at had a pink curtains and pink pillows on the rest so anyone can sit and look outside. The other window was to the other house, it was directly looking into Inuyasha's room. There was a bed at the far right corner; the windows were on the wall the bed touched. The bed as well had pink pillows and pink covers. The drawers and closet were on the left wall.

_**I was inspired by my own room. =') But my room is black and white then I changed it to purple and black but almost the same way.**_

Kagome walked inside, she tried to think of her memories here, there were any. "This was my room. I don't remember anything."

"Of course not you were only three when your parent took you to Sapporo. How would you remember anything", said Inuyasha coldly.

"Inuyasha"

"Yea…"

"Shut up"

"Hell No!"

She growled, "Higurashi, can we fix my old room?" Asking sincerely.

Old Higurashi nodded, "I was hoping you would ask that and its not your old room, it is your room"

"Hello, what happened to me, you stupid whore"

"Hmm you want to go to hell, unless you wanna start another fight."

"Bring it on bitch"

Lord Higurashi separated them, "You two won't be fighting anytime soon. We'll be going to the mall to help Kagome get use to her new surroundings. Inuyasha", he looked at him, "I'm inviting your family to come with us. And I hope you and Kagome can start to become closer friends, counting that you two will start training together and will go to the same high school."

Inuyasha sighed and nodded, "I'll tell my father." He blushed as he looked at Kagome. "I hope Kagome and I could become closer as friends", he smiled. Kagome blushed and looked away not wanting to show her true feelings.

_**POV**_

'Why am I blushing? There's nothing to blush about… Except that kiss. NO I won't fall, I can't , and I shouldn't. But his lips were so soft, and he kissed me as if he cared. But why would he care about me, I'm a half breed, he'll probably like girls like Kikyo, a full human. Or maybe a full demon, but he would never want someone like himself, a half demon. I have to stop thinking about him, and Biyaku. Its impossible for me to love anyone, all I do is cause more problems if I fall. I won't fall. Not ever again'

_**End POV**_

_**A nicer ending to this chapter then I usually do. Now, I hope a Kikyo Lovers hate me right now, but love the stories drama, cause I have twist about to come up very soon. *insider* Please review, I'd love to hear your opinion. And Please vote is Sesshomaru should be the smart ass of the story**_

_**S: PLEASE! **_

_**Me: Hope you'll liked the chapter bye^^**_


	10. Let's Go Shopping!

_**So far this is now my longest chapter I have written for this story. I am still waiting for the rest of the votes for Sesshomaru**_

_**Sesshomaru: PLEASE KE-*pushes him away***_

_**Yea, so please continue voting on this cause I'll be very grateful. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**LunaOzera**_

**Chapter 10/ Let's Go Shopping!**

That same day, the whole group went to Tokyo Central Mall, Kagome wanted to make her three-year-old dream room, to a fifteen-year-olds ninja rocker's dream room. Kagome is going through many changes in her life; she's the oldest of the daughters of the Lord of the Eastern Land, Lord Higurashi, Tsukune. She still doesn't know the true knowing of why her parents chose to leave her in Sapporo to train to be ninja. But she just wants to fit in first of all, and then ask all the questions. She met her long time child hood friend, Taisho, Inuyasha, a half dog demon, that still lives next door to her parents. After all these years he's learned Bushido, but as well has gotten to be very stubborn and very dirty mouthed.

As they walked into the mall, Kagome as amazed at how many people were at one place at the same time. "Kagome we will find you the basic bedroom items: you know, a bed, drawers, a nightstand, sheets, pillows, the simple things. You already told me and your mother the colors so you can go buy anything else you want to, alright", her father told her dearly. Kagome nodded and walked the opposite way her family want.

"Inuyasha, this might be your chance to talk to Kagome, if you know what I mean", whispered the sliver haired lord to his son. Inuyasha was as how his father though of the right moments for certain things, so he nodded and followed Kagome.

"Kagome wait up, you stupid whore!" He said. Kagome stopped and looked over her shoulder and had an evil glare at him and continued walking. "Kagome I'm sorry. I just want us to talk a little" Kagome stopped and looked at Inuyasha, waiting for what he needs to say. Inuyasha paused for a second, "Kagome, I want to say sorry for everything I said, and for what I did. Please forgive me."

Kagome sighed, "Its okay, and you can just call me Kagz like everyone else does" Inuyasha smiled.

"Alright, now where do you want to go first to", Inuyasha was looking at the 'Only Trends' store. "You might want to go to-", he turned to find Kagome has disappeared. She was at the 'Anarchy Fox' store looking at the new 'Maximum the Hormone' poster that was on the window of the store. He shook his head and walked up to her. "So you like Maximum the Hormone, huh? Their really good J-metal band", he smiled.

"Duh their good. I love the band. I wish I could buy it." Her voice was ending depressingly.

Inuyasha didn't like seeing any female sad so he grabbed her hand and told her, "Let's go inside then. I'll buy anything you want."

"Inuyasha, really, you would do that for me" She asked unsure if it was a joke or the truth.

"Yea, now come on", he replied and pulled her inside the store to see the different items there were selling.

Kagome wanted a glow in the dark skull that changes shades every few minutes, a few posters of 'Maximum the Hormone', 'ON/OFF', 'Porno Graffiti', and 'Murder Princess'. As well as a few tee's , one said "Love Me Or Hate Me, Cuz I Don't Really Care". Another said, "Insert Ur Name Here & U Know I Hate U", and one said "A Beautiful Story of Rejection". She even got a few black ripped jeans and two black half ripped skirts with chains on them, and much more. They went to the counter to pay for everything.

"That will be 15000 ¥(about $ 150.99 in US)", said the sales clerk to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha that's way to much for you to waste on me. I should put some thing back", said Kagome surprised of how much all together the cost was.

"Don't worry about it, I'll pay for it all Kagz", he said calmly. "I've paid for more than this in swords." He took out his wallet and paid the clerk the full 15000 ¥.

"Thank you and have an Anarchy filled day", said the sales clerk and put everything in a bag and handed it to Inuyasha. He grabbed the bag and handed it to Kagome.

She grabbed the bag and blushed, "T-thank you Inuyasha"

"Don't worry about it." And together the walked outside. Slowly, Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's shoulder and pulled her close to him. Both blushed and looked at different directions. Inuyasha scratched his head and stopped and Kagome stopped and looked at him. "Kagome"

_**I wish that was me. =')**_

"Yea Inuyasha"

"You wanna go get something to eat"

"I don't want to be a bother Inuyasha. You've been nice enough to me, already."

"Kagome, you have to eat something. And anyway, I like being nice, and I owe it to you for calling you so many names, please just let me do something for you"

Kagome sighed, "Okay, lets go get something to eat"

Inuyasha smiled, and grabbed her hand again and had taken her to a ramen shop, "Kagome find us seats, and I'll order", she nodded. Kagome waited politely at a two person table with her bags at her side. Inuyasha came to the table with a tray and two bowls, he sat down and gave her a small bowl and he pulled himself the larger bowl, eating like he's never ate in his life.

Kagome watched him and laughed. Inuyasha stopped and watched her laugh. "Don't take this as an offense, but you eat like a dog"

"I am a dog. Half DOG demon, last time I checked"

"I know but still, you eat your ramen so quick", she slurped her noodles slowly. Inuyasha shrugged, and finished his bowl and just watched Kagome eat slowly.

"Um Kagome", she raised her head and an eyebrow. "Can I have the rest of your bowl", he asked. She smiled, and finished slurping her noodle, and nodded.

"Sure Inuyasha, go ahead."

Once they finished eating they talked of their training, and compared them. Kagome asked about how rough her father trained Inuyasha. And he asked how hard was it to train with the strongest person in all of Japan, the Hokage. Both had many stories to tell but noticed it was getting late, so they started to walk to where they and their parents would meet up. Once again, Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's shoulder and pulled her close to him. Inuyasha scratched his head and stopped and Kagome stopped and looked at him. "Kagome"

Kagome smiled softly and that made he nervous, "Yea Inuyasha"

"I like you." He blushed and leaned to try to kiss her. Kagome was going to let him kiss her, she wanted to feel his warm, tender lips again, she wanted to feel as if someone does care about her, but more than a friend. She closed her eyes awaiting for his kiss. But something or someone destroyed the moment.

"INUYASHA!", the same male human that tried to stop her from fighting Inuyasha was waving and calling him over. Inuyasha looked back and saw it was Miroku, and sighed and so did Kagome. Miroku wasn't alone this time, he was with a few other males, and a female.

Inuyasha growled and turned to the human, "What in hell do they want?" he asked himself. He looked at Kagome, and rose her chin to look at him, "Don't worry we'll have our time" and he smiled, Kagome blushed and nodded. He grabbed her hand again and they walked together to the group.

_**Urgh! I hate how friends ruin the moment.**_

"Hey Inuyasha, who's the pretty wolf lady friend you got with ya. She can't be with you, you're too much of a mutt to have someone like her", said a male full wolf demon. "Aru", as he smirked at her.

She smiled, "Aru."

"Hi I'm Koga", he said and held Kagome's free hand and kissed it. "I'm at your service", Kagome took away her hand unsure if she was able to trust this wolf.

"Hi I'm Rin", waved a 16 year old girl, she had one ponytail at the side of her head. Her black/red tee said, "This Is The Party", and had blue jeans with red converses.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi", she replied respectfully.

"Hi, I never got to properly introduce myself I'm-", Miroku began.

"Miroku, I remember", she finished his sentence.

He smiled and laughed, "I guess you would remember if we met yesterday", he saw that Inuyasha was holding to Kagome's hand. "I see you two made peace"

Kagome noticed what he meant, and took away her hand. "Somewhat, if you want to call it that."

_**UGH! Kagome, just accept your friken feelings please!**_

"Well, that wasn't the way you were acting a few minutes ago, wench." Inuyasha growled.

"I won't even try to sta-", someone tapped Kagome's shoulder. She turned around to find her full squad, out of uniform and in school uniform.

_**Er, they ruin Kagome and Inuyasha's moment even more.**_

"I see you're having fun without us, Captain", smiled Sango. "That shouldn't be happening, last time I checked."

"And, anyway we have band practice, and your our lead singer, if you don't remember. Or have you forgotten us already", said Aname. Kagome shook her head and hugged her friends.

"What are you guys doing here anyway? You're supposed to be in practice with Lady Hokage, right?" Kagome asking making sure she was right with what was to be done when she's gone.

"Yea, but Tsunade told us that we were perfectly fine, and to continue practicing separately and we did, and now its time for us to have band practice", answered Shikamaru. He and Biyaku had the same school uniform: black dress pants, a white dress shirt, and the black jacket with red designs with S.N.A. on the left chest pocket, and had the male black school shoes on. "Besides, practicing is such a drag. We've been fine without it"

"Asking Kagz, but who are these normals. Why are you hangin' with them, we only hang with academy students", asked Biyaku, giving Inuyasha and Koga a glaring stare, and then gave a low growl.

"These are my friends Biyaku. And your gonna have to get use to. I'm living with old man Higurashi now, and I'm gonna have to go to regular high school instead of The Academy", she looked away knowing he'll react. Sango saw this and pulled Kagome's arm so she'll be next to her and looked at Inuyasha.

"Mi-lord, please forgive me for not being in proper attire, but may I talk to Lady Kagome alone with the rest of the Squad 13", she bowed. Inuyasha slightly nodded. "Thank you Mi-Lord", and she bowed again. And she pulled Kagome and the rest of the squad to a different area so they can talk. Sango looked worriedly at Kagome, "Now what do you mean that you are going to regular high school. We've been in the same school, no the same class since we met for The Academy Try outs. We just can't split just because you father doesn't want you to be a fully qualified ninja."

"Sango what do you want me to do. I was taught that I must take orders by any higher ranked person in my chain of command. And my father is a Lord I have no rights anymore. I can't do anything, I've lost every dream that I wanted by coming here and meeting my family."

"Kagome don't say that. We all have endless dreams. Biyaku wants to be a sensei someday. I want to someday lead a war medical ninja group. Itachi wants to clear his family name of bad. . And you want to be the next Hokage."

"But I'm not the only person that wishes to be the next Hokage. There's no chance that its gonna happen. I must live with my father and become the worse thing I always hated: to be a princess."

_**Well there is the Cliffy ^^ If you didn't this was based off my first date ever(even tho it was like 6 years ago)minus, you know, the whole going to buy stuff for my room and buying me things. I know it was a just a tiny bit surprising the Itachi was in this lil group, but he is for the reason he is the good guy in the Naruto story and he should get more credit for it. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll be uploading soon**_


	11. Your Invited!

_**This is a short chapter for the reason that I wanted to bug Inuyasha, which you'll be able to read in a few, unless you totally skip what I type ='( I hope not tho. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

_**LunaOzera**_

**Chapter 11/ You're Invited!**

"What do you mean that your gonna be what you true hate. What's so wrong about being a princess", asked Aname.

_**Yea! When you were like 5 you wanted to be a princess**_

_**Kagome: But I'm older now, I wana fight**_

_**Phtph, Whatever**_

"What's so wrong is that I won't be able to do what we always do. Play in a rock band, have performances, have ninja practice, and no mission. I won't be able to do the things I most love to do, there's only a certain amount of things I'll be able to do", said sadly the young princess.

"Then will talk to the your father. We'll find an agreement that will make both you and your father happy. But the thing that'll matter is that you can stay as a ninja", stated the mountain wolf, trying to calm down the half night wolf demon.

"I guess we can do that. But I can't promise that anything will happen the way we want it to come out to", Kagome looked at her whole squad and smiled. She hugged the whole team, "Thanks for worrying about me guys, I owe you guys big time" The rest of the team smiled and hugged Kagome back. They walked back together at meet up with Inuyasha, Miroku, Rin, and Koga.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry we took a while it won-", Kagome started

.

"Took a while? You took forever you stupid wench!", he continued. "Next time why don't you just leave with your friends. We'll be fine without you."

_**Ew, rude much?**_

_**Inuyasha: Hey!**_

_**Well you are*shrugs***_

"You know what I was gonna invite you and your friends to our band practice, but you know what forget it. Miroku, Rin, Koga, your invited to see my band at our practice."

"I didn't want to get invited in the first place so don't bother my friends, wench", Inuyasha growled.

"Thanks Kagome, where is it at", asked Rin

"It's at Lord Higurashi, my father's house. You know next door to Inuyasha's house."

"Cool, we'll be there Kagome", said Miroku.

"Just call me Kagz, practice is at 6pm. See you guys there", Kagome smiled.

Koga pulled her by her wrist as she was about to leave. He brought her close to him and held her closer as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome's arms were around Koga's neck. "I can't wait to see you sing at your practice. I bet your going to be just wonderful", he said in a husky voice.

Kagome blushed red, and smiled, "I'll be perfect as you'll like it." She brought one of her hands and made her fingers touch gently Koga's lips. 'Oi! The thing I do to get guys jealous'. Koga blushed, and Kagome left his arms and went walking her way with her friends back to the Higurashi Manor.

_**EW! Don't flirt with him. He's not made for you!**_

_**Well I hoped you enjoyed at the most this little chapter, cause I wanted to vomit when I typed the bottom half of the chapter. Well I'll more than sure upload very soon. **_


	12. Practice, And You'll Get A Hit

_**Finally a mini fight scene. I know some of you are asking "Where are the Naruto Characters?" Well, I'ma tell you now: You Gotta Wait A Few More Chapters. My Naruto characters aren't going to be in the story until I get to the main plot, which I'm not there yet. After a while, you'll understand tho. Enjoy ^^**_

_**LunaOzera**_

**Chapter 12/ Practice, And You'll Get A Hit**

**-Later That Night-**

"So when are we gonna start. We haven't been practicing lately", asked Aname, putting the guitar strap around her. Then she played a few chords making sure they were tuned.

"We won't start till we have our guests here. You know how rude it is to start without anyone noticing", said Sango while checking the keyboard. They were inside the Higurashi manor, there was an old dance room, but to the squad they changed it to a music room to practice at. Kagome's father was more than happy to let her use it, and especial that they were going to have guests to listen to them. This wasn't going to be the first performance that someone would listen to them for the first time. They have been performing since Kagome was ten years old.

"Now tell me would you rather have someone wait up for you so you don't die or would you want them to leave you to die, Aname", asked Kagome so she would understand. Kagome tuned her guitar and fixed the microphone so it would be at her height. There was a knock on the door, "Come in, we're only tuning up." The door opened and Koga, Miroku, Rin, and the Higurashi and Taisho clans came through the door.

"Kagome I wanted to see you perform, to see if your good as Tsunade says you guys are", Lord Higurashi smiled.

"Oh don't worry about how good we are. Just be proud that I'm better than any regular half breed.", Kagome smiled and looked back at Gin, who was on the drums.

"SAN, NI, ICHI"

_**Note to Readers: This Song DOES NOT Belong To Me! I only choose this song since I found it to fit best with the story.**_

Kagome started to sing and the band played, "I've been waiting for so long. What I thought I had for is gone. But now you're calling me. You've checking loud but you said nothing. When you knew that I felt something shoulda never fell for you.

You wanna take that game. But you ain't got the nerve. You're gonna trip on this. When you get what you deserve. Don't start now. The feeling's come and go. You played me for too long. Now I'm over you. Toodle-oo Baby. Don't start now. The feeling's come and go. You played me for too long. Now I'm over you. Toodle-oo Baby.

My friends, they tell you're no good. I never listen, but I shoulde. 'Cause you ain't right for me. Now you're stopping over every day. Getting all your stuff up in my face. And that ain't what I need. There was a time when you were fine. You were the one. And now I'm stepping out. The deal is said and done. Don't start now. The feeling's come and go. You played me for too long. Now I'm over you. Toodle-oo Baby. Don't start now. The feeling's come and go. You played me for too long. Now I'm over you. Toodle-oo Baby.

All I wanted was to chill sometime with you. But I never got a single sign from you. Had to be a player, criming with your crew. Thinking it was cool. Now you're coming on ancient history. Take a look around it ain't no mystery. Time for you to find another fantasy. 'Cause I ain't stepping with you.

Don't start now. The feeling's come and go. You played me for too long. Now I'm over you. Toodle-oo Baby. Don't start now. The feeling's come and go. You played me for too long. Now I'm over you. Toodle-oo Baby. Don't start now. The feeling's come and go. You played me for too long. Now I'm over you. Toodle-oo Baby. Don't start now. The feeling's come and go. You played me for too long. Now I'm over you. Toodle-oo Baby. "

The small group clapped at their performance, they continued for most of the night. It wasn't until 8 pm that the practice was over. Kagome and the rest of the band performed beautifully and their best as usual, so then they started to put away the instruments. Koga, and Inuyasha waited until they were done so the can talk to Kagome.

"Kagome I believe you have two gentlemen waiting for you", said Inu Taisho. Kagome turned around and noticed Koga, and Inuyasha were bickering.

She walked to the two males, "Hey Koga, how'd you like the performance?" she asked

"It was wonderful just lik-", he started.

"Wench don't forget about me!", Inuyasha started.

"I didn't feel like talking to you, and call me wench one more time see what will happen", Kagome growled.

"Really. What would happen to me, you'll slap me like any other girl would. Or would yo-", Kagome scratched Inuyasha's face. There was now three slash on Inuyasha's left cheek, bleeding.

"That's what I would do. Try to fight me again and I won't go so easy on you", she left with her right claw bloody.

_**Okay, it really wasn't a fight scene, but it was an Attack =) well I hope you enjoyed this chapter cause so far the next chapter is going to finally settle in with the main plot.**_


	13. Temptation

_**Okay here's the whole Volta( or turn) comes in. I warn those Kikyo Lovers to just skip most of this chapter until the last few lines, but more than sure that once you read it you would either die or explode, which is something that I don't want to happen cause I love my readers. **_

**Chapter 13/ Temptation**

That night Kagome got to sleep in her own room for once. Her night felt longer than she wanted it to feel like. She wished that she had a better night sleep than usual nights. What bothered her was that she hurt Inuyasha, the only person that kissed her endearingly, with her own claws.

That morning, she went to take a shower and try to take off the scent of blood on her hand. Once she came out in a towel wrapped around her and found Inuyasha sitting on her bed. He had a small patch on his left cheek, covering the cut. As usual he was wearing his red tank top and black ripped jeans with black skater shoes. "Inuyasha, what are you doing in my room"

"I'm here to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten you mad", he stood up and grabbed a towel and put it on her hair to keep it up.

"You shouldn't be saying sorry, I should be saying it. Thank you", she said when he put her hair up, but then she took it off and shook her head, water was flying and they laughed together. "Sorry but I shake instead of leaving it to dry", she smiled.

"Don't worry about it, I do it too."

"Umm Inuyasha"

"Yea Kagz"

"Can you please leave"

"WHAT! Why?"

"Cause I need to change into my clothes"

"Oh…um sure", Inuyasha left the room for a few minutes. Kagome changed to her black tee and black ripped jeans with converses.

"Inuyasha you can come in now"

"You sure your done changing in here"

'Yea, I'm sure now come in, silly", she giggled

Inuyasha came in and saw her well dressed and he blushed. "Wow, you look nice." He smiled gently

"Just nice. Well you helped me pick out these clothes if you remember" she walked to him and nuzzled him and licked his cheek. She looked at Inuyasha's eyes, hoping that he for once would get it right. Inuyasha blushed flushing red and he put his arms around her waist and held her closely. He smiled and rose her chin with his nose and licked her soft neck. Then he looked at Kagome and kissed her endearingly and deeply. Their tongues were in a battle of which would be strongest. Kagome's knees felt weak and Inuyasha felt this so he picked her up swiftly and layed her on the bed. She felt the heaviness of Inuyasha on top of her. Their kisses broke for a moment, Kagome and Inuyasha were breathing heavily.

"We shouldn't", Inuyasha whispered in her ear. "I want to save you for myself for some other time. We shouldn't fall for temptation" Kagome's face became sallow and she licked his lips, he smiled and licked hers back.

"Inuyasha you are my lust. Please even if its just once, please let me be yours", Kagome pleaded.

Inuyasha shook his head, "When we do mate we will do it at the right time and then you will be mine, but not for just once but for forever" He licked her lower neck by her collar bone. "And there will be a mark proving that you'll be mine. I promise." Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek. "Please, just detest me for wanting to waiting. I know it'll be the best for us"

"I understand. You think it's best, but I would never detest you", she smiled with a slight blush in her face. "But you are kinda heavy" Inuyasha had forgotten he was on top of her, so he came off and sat on the bed and Kagome sat up next to him. They both laughed, "Wait does this mean…"

"Yea, Kagome. You're my girlfriend. And I'm not gonna share ya", he said while Kagome stood up to stretch.

"I'm not share you either", she saw Inuyasha stand up and hugged her from behind. "And you better not cheat on me either."

"I won't. I wouldn't try anything. I saw what you did to me last night, and I'm a little worried."

"Of what? A strong male like yourself wouldn't feel that small scratch I gave you."

"Oh its nothing, you're just different than most females."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It's a good thing. Different is good, I like different, that's why I love you", he kissed her cheek gently and held her tightly from behind.

_**Kikyo Lovers I really do hope you didn't die nor explode. I love KagxInu, but I have to have this for at least this chapter. The next chapter you're guna be, more than sure, happy of what I have in store for all of you. Everyone else I hope you don't die or exploded because of the next chapter, cause I would be even more upset because….idk actually. I know I'd feel at fault because of it. Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I'll upload soon.**_


	14. True Love or Pure Lies

_**Here's the beginning of the second Volta that I have been planning. I don't mean to makes these short chapters but some how they turn that way, and when I start a new chapter, I continue from where the story left off, which makes it easier for everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter**_

_**LunaOzera**_

**Chapter 14/ True Love or Pure Lies**

**-The Next Day-**

'Was it a dream? It had to be a dream, he would never treat me that nice. It wouldn't be like him' Kagome thought as she got up and dressed for the next day. As she continued to think as she went down the stairs to she her parents at the kitchen talking.

"So you think Inuyasha is doing what Taisho is telling him to do" asks the Female Higurashi to her husband.

"From what I can tell; yes. She's falling for him, slowly but falling", replies the Lord Higurashi as Lady Higurashi nods.

"But why Inuyasha, and not Sesshomaru. I would think that he would pick his eldest son for Kagome, right?"

"I would think so, too. But he makes his choices for a reason, we may not know them but he has them."

'So he's doing it 'cause Lord Taisho wants him to, huh. Well he's going to find out who I really am.' Kagome growls as she passes her parents through the kitchen and opens and shuts the glass door shut as she leaves. Not knowing what to do, she walked into the forest of which she appeared from.

**-Outside-**

As she kept walking in the deep forest, until she saw a bright clearing up ahead. 'Why is it that it seems so..' It was a lake, its clear and bright water made the sun glisten. 'I wish I could remember everything from my past.' Kagome kneeled closely to the lake, and let her hand swim in the water, feeling its warmth. It was peaceful to her.

**-Higurashi Household-**

"Hey Higurashi" said the oldest Taisho as he entered the Higurashi household, with his pups following.

"Hey Inu", the Higurashi Lord replied. Inuyasha was looking around, trying to find Kagome. Lord Higurashi noticed, and he knew somebody was going to ask, "Kagome left a while ago, she seemed angry. She didn't say where she was going."

Inuyasha seem disappointed, "Oh…Um Thank you Mr. H."

'It looks like Kagome isn't the only one that is falling for the other', thought the Higurashi lord

**-Outside-**

Kagome had taken her hand out of the water and sat back leading on a tree, smiling. She had forgotten her worries and fell for a nap. Yet, in the darkness lied a demon.

"Fresh meat", smiled the horrible demon. He held on to her leg, and then creped up her body, shaking her away, giving a loud shriek.

Inuyasha's ears twitched, as he turns his head towards the door, "Kagome." He left the house running towards where he heard her scream. He headed towards the lake to find Kagome under a male lion demon, trying to mark her.

Inuyasha, using he bushido training, beheaded the demon, and threw him into the lake. The two lords watched the young Taisho, as he was breathing heavily.

Kagome, tears down her cheek, scared, and grateful was sitting on the grass. Inuyasha, watched her, and helped her stand up. He wiped her tear off her holding her gently from the waist, smiling softly. She smiled weakly, and nuzzled him, then gave a softly lick on the cheek. He licked her neck, and hugged her tightly.

**-Later-**

Once back home, Kagome stayed closely to Inuyasha, and he didn't mind it. They walked together with their parents until they were inside their own homes. Kagome didn't want to be left alone, but she had to go to her own house, so she nuzzled Inuyasha's cheek and said "Aru."

The silver haired demon, as usual, didn't understand and just blushed staying quiet. She, then, sighed and entered the house for a long needed rest.

_**I really don't have much to say. Currently, I wana continue working on my other story, Inuyasha The High School Diaries, but for some reason I have no motivation to continue it currently, but I am trying to get rid of the writer's block, cause it's killing me. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**_


	15. Male & Female Rules of Gratitude Part 2

_**Sorry if I haven't uploaded anything these last few days. Friken writer's block…. Well, I'm back and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Like I said from an earlier, I might be continuing the filler chapters where I get to make fun of Inuyasha. Well, this chapter ain't guna be making fun of him, more like helping him understand Kagome more. **_

_**LunaOzera**_

**Chapter 15/ Male & Female Rules of Gratitude (Part 2)**

Both lords stayed outside, and had just watched what happened between Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Dad, what just happened" asked the young half breed, turning to his father, confused or Kagome's actions.

"Son, you have a lot to learn about females"

"What do you mean?"

"She wanted to talk to you"

"WHAT?"

"What do you expect from a female, that you just happen to save from rape"

"Inuyasha, a female nuzzle towards a male can mean many things, but you have to learn the rules of gratitude, it's the basic of wolf", stated lord Higurashi.

"But how, I'm not a wolf"

"But you have four male that do know it, and one female that likes to communicate with it", replied Gin, watching them from the staircase of the house.

**-Next Day-**

As the Higurashi and Taisho clans ate breakfast together in the Taisho household, Kagome kept to herself. Once everyone finished eating, all the females left for the Higurashi home, Kagome had just stood up to place her dishes to the kitchen sink, "Kagome, may you please stay here", asked Lord Taisho, and she nodded.

Inuyasha leaning against the kitchen counter brought Kagome close to him and kissed her cheek, she smiled. "Now Inuyasha you're going to learn basic female to male wolf rules of gratitude. So you better pay good attention" stated the silver haired lord, "Kagome, can you please come here" and she did, "Now can you please say thank you in wolf to me."

She nodded and then nuzzled the lord and then licked his cheek.

"Okay Inuyasha. She just said thank you. Now what do you do?"

"That's easy. You lick her neck"

"Wrong" said Gin, smirking.

"Then what?"

Gin came to Kagome, and nuzzled her cheek and softly kissed her lips for a quick second. Dumbfounded, Inuyasha yanked Kagome from Gin and held her closely, "What the hell? Do you always kiss your own sister?"

"It's part of the language"

"The lick on the neck is for mates or very close friend, Inuyasha" said Gamachi as Kagome left Inuyasha's arms.

The silver haired lord came again and whispered in Kagome's ear and she nodded. She nuzzled the lord's cheek and a low famine purr like sound came from her. "Now she is saying that she likes me. What do you say?"

"I dunno"

"Well think about it"

"I can't think about it, cause you're the one with Kagome when it's suppose to be me"

"Well too bad. Not every pretty female like Kagome will go straight to you an-"

"Okay I get what you mean. Now if Kagome is saying that she likes me, I would have to say it back….But how?"

"Simple", the lord smiled at Kagome and quickly gave Kagome a peck at the neck.

"It's pretty much the simplest thing you could even think about, and I mean you Inuyasha, can think of", said Gin smartly and coldly at the same time.

"I'm never gonna get this", sighed Inuyasha.

"Fine Inuyasha, we'll put this easier just so you can understand" coldly said his father. "In basic wolf language, there are a series of growls, both female and male, nuzzles, licks, and finally as you would say a kiss. Depending on the combination from a female to a male or a male to a female would be a movement to communicate back to the other gender." Inuyasha nodded. "There are also specifics on how combinations must be put depending on the person, in your case Kagome a friend, which is different from a mate then from someone you just met."

The much younger Lord Higurashi grew restless and yawned, "Do you have to make it sound so boring. You're gonna make him not want to learn it at all."

"Well why don't we start from the beginning and start with 'Aru', then try to teach him the whole language", asked the young half demon, as her hair covered face.

"Kagome has a good point there. We'll start with 'Aru' ", smiled Inuyasha's father.

"What the hell is 'Aru'. I hear that strange wolf guy from before said, and so did Koga, and Kagome", asked Inuyasha

" 'Aru' is like asking permission to talk to a wolf if it's a good moment or not. Everyone starts their conversations that way", said his father, "Right Kagome", she nodded. "Now son, come up to Kagome, and say it."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement, and Kagome, with a soft smile, walked up to Inuyasha. He had a dark blush, looking away, and scratching the back of his head. "Um...", he started, "...Uh..."

"Look straight at her, son, and don't mumble."

Inuyasha nodded, and took a deep breath, stood tall, and looked deeply into Kagome's bright hazel eyes. "Aru..."

Blushing Kagome smiled and slightly bowed her head, "Aru."

"Son that wasn't so hard, was it", asked the silver-haired lord, patting his son's back. "Well, I do believe this is enough for today. You may now leave Kagome, and Thank you." She nodded, and left the Taisho household with a smile, Inuyasha watching her.

_**See, I didn't make fun of Inuyasha this time**_

_**Inuyasha: Thank god**_

_**But its guna happen soon…very very very soon [laughs evily]**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, cause I did, and I'll try to upload as soon as I can.**_


	16. A Family Tree's Shadow

_**This is a very serious chapter and I tried my best to show the togetherness of the Higurashi family. Now you'll be learning more about the Taisho family and their background. I believe before having the full story plot everything has to be explained. I hope you enjoy this chapter**_

_**LunaOzera**_

**Chapter 16/ A Family Tree's Shadow **

Lord Higurashi careful watched Inuyasha, a split image of his father, but with a much different personality. "I'm having a daring guess, but if I was you Inuyasha, I'd be saying you quiet fancy my daughter. Am I right ,Taisho", asked the lord.

"I was about to say the exact same thing, Higurashi" he smirked.

"Please, if I liked your daughter, Mr. H, you would've already known. Anyway, she's not my type, besides that, I'm with someone already within your family, remember? You're other daughter, Kikyo. Or have you already forgotten her already", asked the young half demon

Higurashi smirked, "I haven't forgotten her. I don't forget anyone within my clan, Inuyasha, and you should know that", he looked at his sons and then back to Inuyasha, "But I'm just stating what's obvious, and apparently I'm not the only one that's noticing it", he walked up to Inuyasha, "Just know, that I don't like that you're making my half breed daughter, and yes I said half breed so you know the difference between them, lead the wrong way about you. She doesn't know you're with Kikyo, but sooner or later she will, and you learned a while back, she doesn't like to play games, so be careful, because she and I are almost the same in our train."

"You won't have to worry about that, Lord Higurashi, because she and I aren't anything. I care for her just as much as I care for a friend, nothing more", he lied. The day he told Kagome she'd be his girlfriend, it had to be blurred away from his mind. He had to detach himself from her, one way or another, but she and he could not and will not become anything but friends, or even less.

Lord Higurashi smiled, "That's what I wanted to hear", he looked at his sons, "We're leaving, so start heading out." As the sons of a lord, they left with a good behavior and quietly. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry that I had to be rough on you, especially in front of my sons, but you have to learn: Having two females, at your age, is not going to turn up well. You should ask your father what happened to him. With that, I'll take my leave. Goodbye." And with that the wise Higurashi left the Taisho household in peace, and Inuyasha with questions.

Inuyasha looked hard at his father, perplexed.

**POV**

** '**What did he mean by _you should ask your father what happened to himself. _What did dad do, and how does Mr. H know about it? I know dad has been a good friend with Mr. H for a while, but have they been friends for that long? To know each other's deepest secrets, maybe even desires? Moreover, how come I don't know about it? Or better asked, why didn't he tell me about it?

-Inuyasha

**End POV**

"Dad, what did Mr. H mean by that", asked the young half-breed.

Lord Taisho sighed,_ "_Inuyasha, it's a long story left for another day"

"Well that's not right dad. He's going to learn about it at some point, or would you rather have me tell him, which, more than sure, is not going to end in a good way", Sesshomaru smiled, and slipped his coffee.

"What the hell! He even knows about it. Why is it that when everyone's knows something, and I'm the one that's left out", claimed Inuyasha.

"It's left for another day, Inuyasha. And that's final", growled the Lord. "I no longer want to speak of this, nor to both of you, so please leave my sight."

"No"

"What!"

"I said No. N-O. No, I can understand why Mr. H knows about the two-female-thing, but Sesshomaru! I deserve to know just as much as he knows. Or I'll just ask him. You heard him say that he'd tell me, now think about it: Him or you. Who would you rather tell me this stupid story?"

The Lord sighed again and sat down on one of the chairs, taking another deep breath. "Sesshomaru know because of your mother, Inuyasha. And he only knew about it because it was by accident."

Inuyasha sat down across from him, "Continue..."

"Let me start from the beginning. When I was around Sesshomaru's age I fell in love with a full dog demon female, her name was Natsumi. She was more or less around your age. And as teenagers were back then, we held off on mating, until I was about twenty-seven, and she was more or less twenty-four. So she ran away from her clan so we could be together, and that's how we had Sesshomaru..."

"So if this Natsumi is a full demon, how is it that I'm a half demon?"

"I'm getting there. Just give me some time." The old lord sighed, "Now when Sesshomaru was born, Natsumi died giving birth to him, and that's why he has the moon and the slashes on his face. It's the family symbol of being born and our mothers dying for us to live. Besides that, I lived here for sometime with Natsumi, and it broke my heart seeing memories everywhere here, and it still hurts till today, I'm not going to lie. Tsukune Higurashi has lived next door longer than I have here, but he also had a longer marriage with Harumi."

"Why is that?"

"Harumi is a half demon. It's harder to make offspring when it's a full demon with a half demon. It happened that same year the Masashi was born. But when I was with Natsumi, I was with another female, your mother."

Inuyasha was dumbfounded.

_**Ahh the Cliffy. How I so missed it. I know you're all wondering still, "Where are the Naruto Characters?" you'll get to see them soon. Give me sometime. The Plot hasn't set in yet, I'm still getting there, so please give me time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll be uploading a lot today since I've gotten the most inspiration after a three day writer's block.**_


	17. Feelings Mix Badly with Personality

_**Now you're learning about Inuyasha's side of the family's past. About his mother, and how he came to be. You'll be learning a little of the Higurashi and a bit of the whole difference of the half demon and full demon stuff. It is a serious chapter like the one before.**_

_**LunaOzera **_

**Chapter 17/ Feelings Mix Badly with Personality**

"Wait, wait, wait. Repeat what you just said."

"I was with your mother, when I was with Sesshomaru's mother. Your mother came into the picture right before I found out Natsumi was pregnant with Sesshomaru. Your mother" the lord smiled keenly, "She was something different. She was very much like Kagome; bright, strong, intelligent, but the most important was my closest friend."

"I thought Mr. H was your closest friend."

"He is, but my closest friend from my childhood has been Yokomo. She is a half dog demon, just like you."

"Wait, but how is it that Masashi, Gin, and Gamachi end up as full demons, and Kagome a half demon, and with Kikyo a human. And worse, that Kagome and Kikyo being twins?"

"When Harumi had Masashi, Gin and Gamachi she was on her normal cycle. When Kagome was born, she was about to go through her human cycle of the month. Then when Kikyo was born, she was in her human form. But the difference of half demon between Kagome and you is that she never goes through the human cycle."

"Why? I have to go through the cycle each month, why doesn't she?"

"Well Kagome was born in-between the cycle. That's why if you see Kagome train with the Hokage, you'll see and you should also be able to smell it in her scent, she's a full demon. She calls herself a half breed because that's what she's been told what she is. But she hasn't been told by her parents that she's a full demon within a half demons body."

"Wait, is that why she was talking about those marks on her body when she first came here?"

"Of course. Those marks she has, which you haven't seen, more than sure, are her full demon marks of the Higurashi Clan."

"But why does it cause her pain, like she said it did?"

"That I can't answer. I really don't know much about the Higurashi marks."

"Wait. From before, I still have questions"

"Well then just ask."

"I know why I was born two years after Sesshomaru, but…. You and Yokomo mated for a long time just to have me, but why?"

"Why what son?"

"Why did you continue mating with Yokomo, knowing you were going to get Sesshomaru? It doesn't make any sense on why you did things?"

"Son, have you even heard of having a depression? When Natsumi passed away, I didn't want to have anything to do with anyone, not even your brother. Your mother kept me calm, controlled even. She was like my medicine so I wouldn't go mad. And when you feel in harmony with a person, well, you get closer to her. The same way you and Kagome are going through your relationship."

"Dad, there's nothing between Kagome and me", he lied again.

The lord sighed, "Son, I have taken care of you since you were born. I can tell when you're lying to me, and right now you're doing that to me."

The young half demon sighed shaking his head, "Sesshomaru, may you please leave." He shrugged, and left to the Higurashi household with his coffee, dispassionate of the conversation. "Dad, I care for Kagome, and a lot. I even told her that she was my girlfriend, without thinking of Kikyo." He rubbed his forehead slumping in his chair, sighing again, "She's just like you said; she calms me, and I feel at peace when I'm around. Around Kikyo, I feel as if I'm being constricted or strained to do certain things."

"When you're around Kagome, you entirely forget about everything and anything around you, don't you?"

The half demon smirked, his father beyond doubt knows him well. "I'm not going to lie to you, but yea. I can't help it. But with this of Mr. H and what he said about not fooling him or his daughters, I just don't know what to do. I want to be with Kagome, but I'm already with Kikyo."

"That's what you have to figure out son. Love has countless faces, depending on the individual. You have to find the right path so you can discover the true and only one. It's the only way you'll find your contentment with a female." The wise lord stood up going to the sink.

"Dad, can I ask you one more thing", watching his father.

"Of course", the lord turned around facing his son.

"What happened to Yokomo and you?"

"I wasn't much of a good male to her."

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't protect her. I couldn't save her from being killed" the lord took a deep breath and smiled, "But I was able to save two important people in my life."

"Who would that be?"

The lord smacked the back of Inuyasha's head, "Stupid, I'm talking about you and your sister, Chizuru. Whom else would I be talking about?"

"Damn, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking"

"Yea I can tell." He sighed once more, "Sometimes I wonder where you got your stupid-ness, and how someone like Kagome can stand that."

"Hey leave her out of this"

"I was just saying-" he was cut off.

"No! Don't say anything" and Inuyasha left the kitchen to go up to his room and laid on his king size bed.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter because this chapter I went through a lot of thinking. It was pretty interesting on how I put this, and I'm still wondering what's going to happen myself, but I'm assuming a few things. I promise that I'll be making a few more things clearer by putting the puzzle pieces together for you. **_


	18. Back To Square One

_**Ah Yes, the plot is settling in. Drama will start and I will start to hate this chapter the most. KagxInu Lovers Are Now Warned. The information in this chapter will probably give you a heart attack once you read a certain part in this chapter. I will warn you as you become closer to this chapter.**_

_**LunaOzera**_

**Chapter 18/ Back To Square One****POV**

'Whichever way, it's still hard to be with Kagome. Mr. H even said that both of them are alike each other, and it's true. Kagome doesn't like to waste time. I have to figure out everything before Kagome and I go farther in this relationship. I don't want her hurt. I don't want to lose her either…'

-Inuyasha

**End POV**

The back glass door slid open, revealing Lord Higurashi, who returned from the Taisho household. He had a very stern face as he slid the door close.

"Um…dad, are you okay," asked the young half demon who was leaning against the kitchen counter drinking herb tea.

The Elder Higurashi nodded, "Yes Kagome, I'm fine. We just need to talk. " He sat down at the kitchen table, "Come sit down. I think you'll find it rather interesting."

"O…kay, if you say so", the young female sat across her father, and sipped her tea. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"It's about Inuyasha"

"What about him?"

He looked away from his daughter. "I...I don't want you around him anymore."

"What? Why?"

"Kagome I know you care a lot about him but-" he was cut off.

"Dad, I don't just care of him a lot, he's the only one I can talk to here. He's not like my brothers and my friends are barely around. Dad, I-I…"

"You love him don't you?" He turned to look straight into her eyes.

"You know I can't lie to you." She looked down to the table trying to hide her feelings.

"This is what I didn't want."

"Why?...Shouldn't you be happy that I'm not as cold as you thought I was?"

"Of course I'm happy Kagome, but…" he stood up and started pacing, "I don't know how to tell you this Kagome, but I'm going to just attack it like I should."

"Well then just say it, damn it. Stop wasting time."

_**Warning: The following information will give Kagome Lovers a possible heart attack. Again, you have been warned!**_

"…. Kagome, Inuyasha is with someone." The young female looked perplexed. "He has a girlfriend, as you teenagers say it."

"With whom if I may ask?", she also stood up, giving a malice glare.

The lord sighed, "This is the hard part Kagome. Inuyasha is…with your sister."

"What? How…?" she couldn't dare to finish asking her question.

"They have been together for the last few months, Kagome. And by that I mean, before you came back here."

"No, dad" she shook her head, "That can't be. Inuyasha said I was his girlfriend. He can't be with Kikyo." She started laughing, "Who would wanna be with a human like her" she smiled. The wise lord did not move, and kept his ususal stern face, Kagome stopped laughing. "Y-yo-y-you really mean it. Don't you?"

"Yes, Kagome, I do."

She shook her head once more, and covered her mouth with her hands, "She... And him. No, they can't be... But how...Why?" The young female started to tear, "Damnit! Damnit!"

"Please Kagome don't cry..." her father did not know what to do, embrace her as protection, or leave her alone as she is use to and likes, so he stood there watching her.

"Shut up! And don't you dare say anything, nor 'I'm sorry'. It's my own fault..." she looked away with her bangs covering her face, "I should've never fallen. I should've stayed cold as I was told to..."

Lord Higurashi hugged her, nuzzled her cheek, and whispered, "Never stay cold Kagome. You'll hurt yourself even more that way." She nuzzled her father back, "It's okay if you want to cry Kagome, this will stay between only us" she shook her head. "...Okay, if you say so" and he hugged her tightly, softly stroking her hair.

**-Later That Day-**

Kagome decided on staying inside her room, upset of her so-called boyfriend. Lord Higurashi, as fatherly as he could be, decided not to bother, and leave her to herself in her room. Inuyasha, in the other hand, decided that he wanted to talk to Kagome, without knowing of her father revealing his secret. Lord Taisho knew not to mess in Inuyasha's own problems, and let him fix them himself.

Inuyasha opened his window towards Kagome's bedroom window, only to see Kagome crying on her bed and hugging one of her pillows. 'She found out…'

"I hate him, I hate him so much damnit!" and she threw the pillow. "I can never be with anyone, ever again. I'll end up the same; hurt…" She continued sobbing, and the scent of salty tears swarmed Inuyasha's nose.

"It's my own…fault…" he closed his window and threw himself to his bed. "It's too late…she knows…" He stood up and walked down stairs, and saw his father "Dad! What the hell!"

The eldest lord raised his eyebrow and then continued reading his newspaper, "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about"

"Not really"

"About Kagome and I"

"What about you two?"

"Damnit dad"

"Son if you don't complete your sentences, I'm not going to know what you are talking about so you better learn good English soon"

"Ugh…fine…. Dad, did you tell Kagome when I was upstairs about Kikyo and I."

"No"

"Then who did?"

"You're asking the wrong person"

"You're a great help, you know that, right?"

"Kinda guessed"

The angered half demon left the Taisho household and entered the Higurashi household to find Sesshomaru, Gin, and Gamachi talking over a cup of coffee. "Welcome to the Higurashi household, where you are allowed to enter my house at any time you want. How may I help you" smirked Gamachi.

"You told Kagome didn't you Sesshomaru?" snarled Inuyasha

"I left the house before you started to talk to dad about you and Kagome." Replied Sesshomaru.

"You were talking what about Kagome?" entered Gin.

"It wasn't anything bad, Gin." Inuyasha tried to abort him fro the conversation

"Then what was it about?"

"It's between Kagome and I and anyone else I told it to"

Gin soon enough was pushing Inuyasha against the wall, holding onto his neck, "You are better off speaking up now Half Breed."

"Let…go…of me…first" Gin growled then let him go. Inuyasha touched his neck and grasped for air.

Gins growl became louder, "You better start talkin half breed, and soon."

Inuyasha sighed, "When all of you and your dad left, and then Sesshomaru left the house, my dad and I were speaking...Of Kagome." He looked at the Higurashi brothers, "I know both of you are Kagomes' brothers but please don't get mad at me." Gamachi raised his eyebrow and placed down his coffee, "I told Kagome that she was my girlfriend a few days back. But because of the conversation we had yesterday and this morning Mr.H brought up the two females situation that my dad had when he was younger, and he told me _Having two females, at your age, is not going to turn up well. You should ask your father what happened to him._ So it came to me that Mr. H knows that I've been with Kikyo for a while. I was going to talk to Kagome, but I saw her crying in her room from our windows, so I guessed that someone might've told her."

Gin sighed shaking his head, and placed his coffee on the counter, "Let me guess you think that it was one of us that told my sister of you cheating on your girlfriend with her", he scoffed; "Only a fool would want to tell her that. She has been happier that her usual self and that's because of you. I wouldn't want to ruin her small bit of happiness, anyway that'd be the last thing I'd do."

"Then who the hell knows."

"If I knew any better I'd say the person who warned you would know the most opposed to the rest of us."

_**Well I officially hate this chapter. I myself am a KagxInu Lover and typing this made me want to vomit. Don't worry, I didn't.^^ But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, unless you're a Kagome Lover, then I'm sorry for typing this up.**_


	19. Lost Trust

_**K, I won't spoil it much for you. This chapter you'll see what types of brothers Kagome now has. You'll see their personality when they are all together is quiet different when they are apart.**_

Chapter 19/ Lost Trust

"...But why would Mr. H snitch on me?"

Gamachi sighed while shaking his head, "Don't you get it? My dad wasn't warning you, he was threatening you, and using Kagome, to make it worse. The last thing he wants is his daughter, who just happens that he hasn't seen her in about twelve years, to be with someone like you. No offence."

"The hell with him. I'm going to talk to Kagome, if she likes it or not" he growled as he turned to go into the living room (which has the stairs case near by), only to have Gamachi stop him. "What the hell! Let me pass, I need to talk to her"

"I don't think that'll be happening any time soon, Half Breed."

"Why not?" Inuyasha growled harder.

"Cause only Gin and I can calm her down when she's upset. Besides, I'm more than sure if she's upset with you, she ain't gonna talk to you"

Inuyasha sighed, "Fine"

Gin grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder, "We'll talk to her. We'll find out what we can do to try to help" Gamachi nodded in agreement with his brother.

All four, the 2 Higurashi's and the 2 Taisho's, went upstairs to the 3rd floor, where Kagome's room laid. Gin knocked the door gently, "Kagome, may I come in." He was able to hear her sobs against a pillow. "Gamachi is here with me too. We wanna see you. May we enter?"

Muffled she responded, "Yes…"

Gin and Gamachi entered the room, leaving the door open, while the Taisho's stayed out in the hallway, able to hear their conversation. Kagome was lying on her bed, backside up, hugging her pillow. Salty tears where exasperated within the room. Gin sat next to her, brushing her hair with his claws. "Kagome" He watched Gamachi sits on the windowsill. "What's wrong Hun? You know you can tell Gama and I anything"

She looked away, looking toward the window, "It's nothing" Her voice cracked.

"Hun, it won't be nothing if you're crying"

"I'm not crying", she growled.

"Then talk to me, damnit"

She sat up, her eyes were puffy and red from crying, and continued to hug her pillow. "I fell so damn hard, Gin. I fell for the wrong guy, again."

Her bangs fell on her face and covered her eyes. Gin pushed them to one side and kissed her forehead. "Why don't you tell me about it, Hun. Besides, who's this guy?" He knew of whom she was talking about.

She looked away, "It was Inuyasha. I fell badly for him. He even told me I was his girlfriend", she tightened her grip on the pillow and her voice cracked again, "I can't stand that I believed him. He's just like every other male." She growled and threw the pillow toward her bathroom door; Gamachi caught it and threw it back onto the bed. Gin hugged his little sister and nuzzled her cheek, and she looked at Gin, "Why is it that every male wants to take advantage of a half breed female? I'm not a whore like the rest of them, look at mom; she's not a whore. Why is it that they have to assume that I want to be their whore, damnit?"

"I don't know, but maybe you should give him a chance" he rubbed her cheek, clearing it of any tears. "I don't know what he did, but talk to him before you set out to kill him."

"I don't want to talk to him, Gin. He told me that I was his girlfriend and you know what I'm not; my twin sister takes that spot. And guess who I had to freaking find out from." He shrugged, "Dad. He had to tell me, not warn me, that Inuyasha is with someone else. What do you expect me to feel after hearing that, huh?"

Gamachi got up and sat to Kagome's other side and brushed her hair, "You should talk to him, Kagz. I know you don't want to know the full truth but Gin nor I know the answer to your questions. All we can do is give you advice."

"What if I don't want to talk to him?"

"You should though"

"But I'm afraid…"

"The famous squad leader of 13, afraid of someone. That's a first."

"Gama" she smiled

"Will you talk to him?"

She nodded, "Yea, I'll talk to him"

"Okay then" He looked towards the entrance door, "Inuyasha, you wanna come in here, to give her an explanation?"

Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes widened. Sesshomaru said as he pushed Inuyasha to the door, "Damnit talk to her" Inuyasha growled at him, and then he turned to see Kagome.

"Come in here Inuyasha." Gin stood up giving him a space to sit on Kagome's bed, she pouted.

"Gin and I will be right outside the door. We won't be listening, but if we hear either crying or yelling, we're going back in and stopping the fight" He stood up as well and both left the room.

Kagome and Inuyasha didn't look at each other. "Kagome….I didn't mean to" he was cut off.

"You didn't mean to, sure you didn't. Why didn't you tell me that you were with my sister?"

"I didn't remember…"

"How don't you remember who you're going out with, Inuyasha" she growled looking at him.

"Well I didn't." He looked at her, "When I'm around you I forget about everything, and my main thought is you"

"What bull crap!"

"I'm being freakin honest with you"

"How long have you been with her?"

"Wha-"

"Answer the question, Inuyasha" She growled

He sighed, "We've been together for about 4 months"

"4 months." She sighed and looked away, "Inuyasha, how don't you remember you have a girlfriend, of 4 months, when you're around me. I thought I could trust you enough to tell me something like this beforehand…"

"Kagome, please" He grabbed her hand, "Listen to me. I want you. When I'm around you, you make me want to be with you. With Kikyo, I want to fucking run away and find something to do that'll make me forget about her."

"Then why are you still around her, if you don't like her"

Inuyasha started to smell salt in the air; "I stayed with her cause it seem to be right with our parents. I pretty much was expected to stay with her, but you make me feel as if being together is more than just right; it feels perfect."

Kagome took away her hand, "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I can't. Not like this. It's either her or me. You can't have us both at the same time, so please leave. Cause you, now, lost me, and my trust." She pointed toward the door, and the male half-breed left with his head down.

He stood by the door a little, "I hope you're happy Kagome"

She looked away from him, and continued in her room for the rest of the day.

_**That was a bit depressing. They should be together but what can you do in that situation. I know if I was with him and I found out he was also with my best friend (since I don't have a sister) I'd make sure that he wouldn't have anything to do with me and let her have him knowing that he cheated on her with me. Well I hope you enjoyed this little chapter to our story.**_


	20. A New Day With New Beginnings

_**I never thought that I'd make it to Chapter 20 in about two and a half weeks, but I'm finally here. But we are no where near the end. Nor am I near the middle either. The plot is just settling in and I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**LunaOzera**_

Chapter 20/ A New Day, with New Beginnings

**-Next Day-**

Kagome got up in the morning and went downstairs, waiting by the kitchen back door. She stood there waiting for something. Soon enough, her brother as well, came waiting. The Higurashi and Taisho family watched them as they ate breakfast.

Inuyasha observed Kagome closely, "Hey dad, what do you think they are doing?" His father didn't answer and shrugged. Inuyasha looked at lord of the Eastern lands, and he shrugged as well.

Masashi decided to be the brave one, "Hey Imouto-san, what are you waiting babe?" He stuffed his face with a slice of pancakes in his mouth.

She turned, "I'm waiting for my assistant" Masashi turned to Inuyasha and shrugged.

"You slept okay, Imouto", asking, since he found out earlier of what happened yesterday.

She smiled, "Yes I did, thank you for asking"

He smiled a little for her behavior change, "Gin, Gama, what are you two doing then?"

Gin answered, "We're waiting for Lady Hokage."

Lord Tsukune, spat his food out. "Who is supposed to be coming?"

"Old man, can't you hear what Gin said. Lady Hokage is coming" growled the young female half demon.

"Kagome don't speak to me in that manner"

"Well I'm sor-", she left outside, without completing her sentence.

Outside was the wolf demon, Biyaku Yamade, and Kagome hugging him. Inuyasha stood up and watched them hugging, he growled loudly.

"Calm down doggy, you're master is outside with her boyfriend", snickered Sesshomaru.

"Shut up Sesshomaru. And she ain't my master!"

"Aw poor doggy is getting jealous of his master's boyfriend"

"Damnit, Sesshomaru, shut the hell up"

"Why don't both of you shut the hell up! Inuyasha sit down and finish your breakfast", growled their father.

**-Outside-**

"Hi Biyaku" Kagome hugged him endearingly.

"Hey Hun, are you okay" He raised her chin, "When you called me last night, you worried me"

"I know, I'm sorry but I wanted to talk to you. You know I can only talk to you about almost everything"

"I know Hun" He nuzzled her neck and licked her nose. She smiled. He grabbed her hand as they walked into the woods.

**-Back Inside the Higurashi Household-**

Inuyasha growled and punched the wall as he saw Kagome and Biyaku walk hand in hand into the woods. "Damnit, she's leaving with that wolf guy"

"Let her do anything she wants Inuyasha. She's been upset, I'm guessing she just want to talk to with Biyaku", Gamachi trying to calm the half-breed down.

"Well I rather have her here, crying, than her going out there with that wolf to talk"

"Well then. I rather have her talk to someone than be crying over a guy that doesn't know how he feels"

"I do so fucking know how I fucking feel"

His father intervened, "Control that mouth Inu-boy"

"Well I believe I'll be taking little Chizuru to the city", Lady Higurashi carried the little half demon and left the house giving her husband a kiss. Then letting the little half demon kiss her father.

"It looks like it's just us males in the house again, Taisho" smirked the eastern lord.

The western lord smirked looking at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha come over here, we're gonna continue our lesson from earlier this week"

"Oh God"

**-Back Outside (In The Forest)-**

"Biyaku I don't know what to do" Kagome nuzzled the wolf demon, "He hurt me badly. Should I or should I not trust him?"

They sat watching a nearby river. Biyaku's arm wrapped around her, keeping her close as she rested her head on he's chest. "Honestly, I don't know Hun. Personally, I won't trust him to be boyfriend material. Just keep him as a friend for now. For all we know he'll still be with Kikyo. If he breaks up with her any time soon, well that's telling you something."

"I guess" She sighed, "I wish more guys were like you, Biyaku." She nuzzled him softly.

He blushed, "Well, there can only be one me." He started to scratch the back of his head with his free hand.

"Yea, I know but you know we can't be together, Biyaku"

"I know, but don't you wish we could, Kagome"

"Of course I wish that, but our wishes won't be answered. We made promises to the Hokage"

"Yea, we did. But from what I remembered, you're not working, since you're now with your family"

"Yea…", She smirked, "You're right."

He raised her chin, "Tell me, do you wanna be with me Kagome"

**-In The Higurashi Household-**

"Did you ever think that I don't want to continue these stupid lessons anyway"

"Please Inuyasha. You're jealous of Kagome's boyfriend, and you won't admit to it" snickered Sesshomaru.

"Ever think that I might worry that he might do something to Kagome and that I'm not jealous"

"No, cause I'm always right"

"Why I oughta-"

"Both of you shut the Hell Up" yelled their father. "Inuyasha, you obviously have feelings for Kagome, and none for Kikyo. Why not try to win her over? Am I right Tsukune?"

"I don't see any harm in it"

"See Inuyasha. He's practically tell you that you should try to win her over"

The Half demon sighed, "Well I guess no harm can come from learning more"

"God Damn" exhaled Sesshomaru

"What's wrong, Sesshomaru", asked his father.

"Inuyasha actually wants to learn something"

The two fathers laughed as Inuyasha slumped in his chair as he sat. The he sat up looking towards the door. "What is it, Inuyasha" asked his father.

He replied, "Kagome." He ran towards the door to see Kagome and Biyaku walking hand in hand towards the house. He growled loudly, "And she's still with him"

"You should let her be, Inuyasha. She is allowed to make other friends then you, last time I checked."

"I really don't like that wolf guy"

"You do know that Higurashi's are wolves too right"

"I know that, but they are royal wolves. He's a mutt."

"If he's a mutt, then what would that make you", Sesshomaru smiled

He watched as Kagome kissed Biyaku softly, and how he left running towards the forest, only to disappear in the darkness of the woods itself. Kagome climbed the stairs smiling. She opened the door, "Hi Inuyasha"

"…Hey", the half-breed responded.

"Kagome", said the Taisho lord, "Would you mind helping us males to help Inuyasha"

"Of course not, Lord Taisho. What is it?"

"We're going to be continuing the lesson on gratitude"

_**Ah Cliffy how I missed thee ^.^ Well that's the end of chapter 20 (woot woot) I'm still happy I made it to chapter 20. I know the whole story is turning but it's for the best of the drama factor in the story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_


	21. Male & Female Rules of Gratitude Part 3

_**It may have the same name as the other filler chapters but it's not. It was just easier to name it after the same chapters since Inuyasha is still learning. Here's another Volta, which I hope all of you like cause it kind of made me happy. So Kikyo fans I hope you're reading this because I am Warning You Now. **_

_**LunaOzera**_

**Chapter 21/ ****Male & Female Rules of Gratitude (Part 3)**

"Oh well…. Lord Taisho, I-I…I didn't know you were gonna continue this lesson"

"Well, I am. Inuyasha wants to learn and I won't stop him. Besides, why not learn with the help of his childhood friend. You've learned it while you were away, you could help him learn it now"

She faked a smile, "I guess your right, Lord Taisho"

"Good. Now Kagome could you please come here" She went to the lord, who was sitting on his chair. He sat her down on his lap, as she blushed to just do it. "Now Inuyasha, tell me what should a male do when a female does this." Inuyasha shrugged, his father sighed.

"I personally think it's useless trying to teach this lazy dog to learn new tricks." Snickered Gamachi.

"Ahem. Well Inuyasha, no answer"

"Nope" He crossed his arms sitting across his father

"Just watch son" Lord Taisho nuzzled Kagomes neck, which made her giggle, then he softly nibbled on her ear, that make Kagome giggle even more. Then she nuzzled Lord Taisho's cheek giggling, he smiled as Kagome left his lap.

"Big whoop I have no idea what it means in the first place."

"It not what it means Inuyasha, it's the emotion and the connection you have towards the person" stated Kagome.

"Well apparently, you have a better connection with any other guy except me. Cause I can tell that even my dad makes you happy, which I can't do apparently."

"Inuyasha, don't say that"

"Why the hell not! Even my father likes having you around, and you-him. What is it with you and guys that they like you some much, and you them, except me", his hand slammed the table.

"There's no difference between you and the other guys. What don't you understand about that?"

"Apparently there is because", the half-breed stood up, "Even my father like you more than me."

"You shouldn't say that Inuyasha. He loves you more than you can imagine."

"How in hell would you know? Why do you even fucking care?"

"Because", she looked away as her bangs covered her eyes, "He didn't send you away. Unlike my father, he did." Kagome left the kitchen and sat on the couch of the living room, covering her face.

Inuyasha sighed, "Damnit."

Tsukune came behind Inuyasha, "…. This is what I don't want." He walked away, leaving the Higurashi household with his sons to wait for the Hokage outside.

"Inuyasha, you made a big mistake by getting her upset", his father stated, "I know how you feel about her, but that's not how you win a girl."

He looked at his father, "Then what do I do?" The wise lord whispered directions to win the young female's heart, which was pouring out all her feelings without a care in the world.

Inuyasha walked up to her and sat right next to her. Kagome's back was turned to him, hiding her face from him, with her hands, as her elbows rested on her knees. He, with his right hand, gently grabbed her arm, turning her, making her look at him. Her eyes were filled with salty tears of hurt. With his left hand, he pulled her closely by her waist and nuzzled softly her neck as he exhaled a warm breath onto her collarbone area. Her heart beat raced faster and faster. Kagome was surprised, smiling, she softly nibbled on Inuyasha left ear.

Inuyasha pulled away blushing. She missed his warmth near her body, which caused her to blush a bright crimson. He smiled and rubbed her cheek, "I learn quick, don't I?"

She smiled endearingly as her hand touched Inuyasha's, "…Yea…You learn quick enough."

"You wanna talk…or better said, will you let me talk to you, just for a minute"

Her smile quickly turned into a frown, "Inuyasha", she looked away pushing her away from her face, "Honestly, I rather not speak about it, please"

"No Kagome. We have to. I know you want answers, and I'll give them to you. But let me tell you the full and honest truth for once and don't hide away"

She sighed, and nodded. Together, they walked up into Kagome's bedroom.

_**Okay, it's not at long as my last few chapters but its what is the quality not the quantity that matters. At least Kagome is giving Inuyasha a chance now. Finally. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I feel a lot better compared to my last.**_


	22. The Full & Honest Truth

_**Ah well, it's been a while since I've uploaded, but I needed to make sure my school grades we left good before going to spring break. I need to type these chapters up, since I have them on paper. I may take a while to finish some of the editing, but it should be fine. I hope you enjoy.**_

_** LunaOzera**_

**Chapter 22/ The Full & Honest Truth**

Kagome sat on her bed, Indian style, hugging the pillow closest to her. Inuyasha grabbed the chair and sat right in front of her. He was worried, "Well, you can start asking now. I'll answer to the best of my abilities."

"Are you sure I can ask you anything?"

He smiled and nodded, "Anything"

"Okay", she thought a while, "Well, how many girlfriends have you ever had?"

_**POV**_

'I should've been more careful in say _anything_. I should've seen this question coming a long way'

_**End POV**_

"Don't make fun of me, but I've only had 3."

"Only 3?"

He nodded, "You. Kikyo. And a human girl that asked me to the eighth grade dance. I don't remember her name."

"You sure it wasn't Kikyo back then, too."

"I'm sure"

"Why did you only have 3, counting myself?"

"Never really had the time. I was always training myself with your dad. He pushed me, a lot. He helped me get where I am now. Dating, while in high school, isn't really part of my priorities."

_**POV**_

'Is he serious? I never had a real relationship, either. We're more alike than I though….Oh, I know what to ask'

_**End POV**_

"How was it here? I mean, training with my dad wise. I know it must have been tiresome, counting how my dad acts, he just seems to be a hard teacher to get happy."

"It was a lot of training, but it was for our own good. It was the only thing I actually tried hard to be good in."

"Wait…You said _Our_. Who is _we_?"

He smirked, "You really don't know much of your family, do you?" Kagome shook her head. "Masashi, Sesshomaru and I were stuck here training together. I thought you knew that already?"

"I didn't until know. Masashi isn't around much from the time that I started living here, so I haven't been able to talk to him yet."

"He's a good guy, I can tell you that much. He works for the Hokage just like you do. I would've thought you met him already while in service." Once again, she shook her head. "Don't worry, he'll get some time off. He'd rather be busy then stay here at home and mope around, compared to Sesshomaru."

Kagome giggled, "I guess you're right about that." She left her pillow to one side, as Inuyasha sat back and laid one of his legs on the other resting.

"Is there anything else you'd like to ask me Kagz?"

She nodded, "I know this is personal, but I have to know: Did you and my sister…" She blushed, "You know,…did anything?"

"No", He stiffened up.

"You haven't. At all?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "How could I? She's not the woman that I love. As much as she wanted to, I had to stop her. I could never try to do something without actually feeling the same way towards a person. I do have some self control, Kagome."

"I never said you didn't, Inuyasha. I just… wanted to know"

"I know, but you shouldn't worry." His palm caressed her cheek, "The only one I want is you, Kagome. And honestly, I haven't ever felt this way towards a person. It's scary to me; I don't like to feel this way. I feel unsure of everything that I do when I'm around you."

"Inuyasha…"

_**POV**_

'I have an idea. I know how to get her to talk to me more'

_**End POV**_

"Kagome, could I ask you a couple of questions?"

Surprised, she nodded, "I don't mind, to be honest"

"Good. Cause, I want to know about that wolf mutt that you left with earlier. Is he...?"

"No", she leaned in closer to the edge of her bed. "Biyaku and I aren't anything. We wanted to a long time ago, when we weren't working for the Hokage. But…" She looked towards the open window, "But the headmaster of the Academy started to let us work in squad, and we were in the same squad. We didn't know that once you work for the Hokage, that you aren't allowed to have any romantic relationship with a co-worker. They make you swear an oath."

"Kagome…" He held her hand, "I didn't know…"

"It doesn't matter anymore", she smiled, "It was a long time ago and Biyaku and I don't feel that way towards each other anymore. People change and Love fades. It's just the cycle"

"So you two just gave up like that?"

"We had to, Inuyasha. It was the only thing that we could do"

"But don't you want to be with him now?"

She shook her head, "I fell madly in love with a guy that I would hate, who just happened to be my childhood best friend." She smirked, "Any more questions?"

"Well, I have couple. Was it hard training with the Hokage?"

"Of course it was. Hokage Tsunade isn't a woman you'd want to fool around. She made us work up our strength for a good half a year before we could ever start actual physical training. But as Gin, Gama and I grew up, the train was easier."

He couldn't help but smile, "Wow"

Kagome giggled again, "You're putting quiet a silly face, Inuyasha"

He just realized, "Hehe, Yea…Sorry. Um…I got only one question left for you"

"Ask away, Inu-boy", she crossed her arms.

"You think, if I broke up with Kikyo, once she came back from her northern modeling tour, that this beautiful female, named Kagome, who has beautiful", he kissed her hand, "Eyes, and very soft skin, and is someone that I care for dearly, will go out with me?" He smirked

Kagome couldn't help but blush, "Well, I believe that this Kagome, would love to be with a charming dog demon, that obviously respects her, and wants to be with her, would probably go out with you."

He smiled, "You would?" She nodded, as he stood up and kissed her softly, holding her back bring her closer. He gently let her lean back onto the bed, he stayed over her, kissing her lips softly, delectably. Slowly, he kissed down her cheek to her collarbone, which caused her to arch her back, where he held her closer as she pushed back Inuyasha hair so it would be in his way. He opened her legs and she let his leg in-between, then he smelled a sweet scent coming from Kagome. She blushed a dark shade of crimson, and then he kissed her softly, "I'll stop now." He pushed himself away from her and sat back down on his chair.

"What?"

"I told you I have self-control, Kagome." He smirked, "Even with you, I know when to stop."

"But why now?" She sat up on her bed, "I thought we were going to…"

"Yea, but I asked you out once I break up with Kikyo. Remember, Kikyo and I are technically together."

"Yea, and you've been cheating on her with me for god know how long." She stood up.

"I know but I have to get this done before actually doing anything with you. I want", He stood up and held her by the waist, "Us to actually be together, when we do something like that together."

_**Okay next chapter is looking pretty good actually. And since most of you have voted for Sesshomaru to romance Kagome (if you don't understand plz look at my profile and/or chpt 7) well it's going to be done. Please review. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because it was very cute to me. **_


	23. 1Decision 2Hearts or 2Decisions 1Heart

_**I'm sorry I haven't been uploading as much as I used to, but my spring break just started and I'll have more time to type the stories up, since I already have them on paper. Let's just that when I'm typing it up I don't make too many changes. Enjoy!**_

_**LunaOzera**_

**Chapter 23 / 1 Decision-2 Hearts, or 2 Decisions-1 Heart**

Inuyasha and Kagome, then, walked down the main stairs, hand in hand, smiling. As they walked towards the kitchen, they were given a surprise: Kikyo

Kikyo turned, only to have her smile turn in to a frown, "How….How could you….And with her." She then left from the back door, running.

The scent of salty tears, then, swarmed both half demons.

**POV**

'It's only right to let go of Inuyasha. They were together long before I came to the picture.'

She let go of Inuyasha's hand, "Go"

**End POV**

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, then towards the door. "I'll be right back." Then he kissed her forehead, and ran following Kikyo.

Kagome's eyes were covered by her bangs. Her father went to her and held her in his arms. "You did the right thing. I know it hurts, but it was the right thing to do."

**-Outside-**

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran outside to the wide back yard. "Kikyo, please we need to talk." Then, the scent of salty tears swarmed his nose. He turned and ran to the small area in between the houses to see a crying Kikyo.

Her white dress shirt was now stained from her tears. Her once clean black skirt was now covered by dirt. She sat on the floor covering her face, sobbing.

In a low mutter, "…Kikyo.."`

"Leave me alone, damnit!" Raising her head revealing tear-covered eyes.

"Kikyo, please"

"Damnit Inuyasha. Leave. Me. Alone!" She grabbed a small rock and threw it at him.

He didn't dodge as he walked up to her, kneeling. "Kikyo", he wiped her cheek of all traces of tears. "Hear me out please."

Kikyo's stomach tighten up, then looked away. "I said leave me alone"

"But"

"Just leave me alone! You want me to feel better? Then leave me alone. Got to my damned sister" She said as she pushed him away.

He stood up looking at her, "Kikyo.."

**-Inside-**

"Kagome, you know you can do better than Inuyasha" said her father as he held her in his arms.

She looked at her father smiling weakly, "I know I can find someone ten times better."

"Actually, Higurashi, I know who'd you be just perfect with", smirked Lord Taisho, "And I'm more than sure it'll get Inuyasha annoyed enough to figure things out quicker."

The half demon and her father smirked as well, "Who is it Taisho?"

"Well I only have two sons. Both, in which, hate each other to death."

"I duno. Does Sesshomaru even want to go out with me?" replied the half demon as she turned to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was sitting at the kitchen table, now staring at the two lords and the half demon with wide eye.

"Well Sesshomaru?" Kagome walked up to him smiling softly, "Do you wana go out with me?" She sat down smiling rubbing his arm.

"I rather not date Higurashi-sensei's daughter."

"Even if it annoyed the hell of Inuyasha." She then sat on his lap and whispered in his ear, "And don't think of it as Sensei's daughter. Think of it as, just another girl you might have known for a while."

Sesshomaru gulped then sighed, "Fine, we can date." He pulled her off his lap so she may sit on a chair, "But only to annoy Inuyasha." He stood up and put his empty plate in the sink and then nibbled on her ear, "Besides, my girl won't sell herself short, so don't do it."

Kagome blushed a deep red, and nodded slightly, "Okay."

Inuyasha walked in, sliding the door closed behind him only to see Sesshomaru hugging Kagome from behind. "Ka-gome…"

"Yes Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru let her stand up so he could wrap his arms around her waist from behind as he leaned against the sink counter.

"What are you doing with Sesshomaru?" He walked up to them, giving a low growl.

"Why don't you ask you're brother, son, since you just missed the big event", said Lord Taisho to his half demon son.

"Um…"

"Go on Inuyasha, ask your brother", pushed Lord Higurashi.

Inuyasha was confused. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing with Kagome?"

Sesshomaru smirked nuzzling her neck, which caused her to giggle, "I just asked Kagome to be my girl."

"WHAT!"

"Well, you have Kikyo. And I wanted to take the opportunity to ask Kagome to be my girl." He turned around so then nuzzled each other. Kagome rubbed his cheek giggling. "And maybe some day near in the future, I'll ask her to be my mate."

"Ah That would be a grand day", said Lord Taisho. "The day that Higurashi and Taisho will be together. Can you imagine it Higurashi?" The lord patted the other lord's back smiling.

"Yes it'll be more than sure a joyful day." Smiled Lord Higurashi.

Inuyasha's growls grew louder as they spoke, "How the Hell can you say yes to Sesshomaru? You haven't even looked at him that way sine the day you came her?"

Kagome smiled giggling and licked Sesshomaru's lips, "How would you ever know what I'm doing if you aren't ever around." She looked at him, "Even just know, you have always been with Kikyo, and I want to start something new while I'm here."

Sesshomaru nuzzled her cheek smirking, "And by new, she means not you. I'm more than enough of a demon." He pulled her closer to him, "To be with a woman in a serious relationship, compared to you."

"Hell No", he yanked Kagome out of Sesshomaru's arms, and held her in his own. "Kagome, you love me, right?" He looked at her then to everyone else in the kitchen. "Tell them. Tell them how much you love me?"

"But how can I tell them something that isn't true." She pulled herself away from him. "I'm with Sesshomaru, and you'll have to deal with it."

"Listen to my girl" Sesshomaru smiled hugging her from behind and kissed her cheek. "She doesn't have any feeling for you that you should be concerned about."

"Kagome…Please, hear me out."

"No Inuyasha. Leave me alone. You're guna have to understand that I'm with Sesshomaru and nothing is going to change that."

"But Kagome…"

"Inuyasha, please stop."

The male half demon sighed. "Inu-boy, you're with Kikyo, why would Kagome love you like you say she does", asked his father.

"Because", he pointed at Kagome, "We've been through enough to know that she has feelings for me"

Sesshomaru pushed away Inuyasha's hand, "I know you were taught manners. But since you don't use them, I'm not surprised Kagome is not even attracted to you as you say she is."

"Shut It Sesshomaru"

"I'm not. I'm defending my girl"

"I can defend myself Sesshy" Kagome turned to Sesshomaru raising an eyebrow.

He held her a bit tighter, "I know babe, but I wana protect you against anything and everything. And that includes Inuyasha."

"Don't be so hard on him."

"I'm not. I'm just being brutally honest, and I want him to hear it."

"I'm right fuckin here, stupid", growled Inuyasha. He looked at Kagome, "Fine, you wana play me out like that, fine. Stay with Sesshomaru." He left out the back door running in to the forest.

Kagome frowned as she saw Inuyasha run out as he did, pushing Sesshomaru away from her. "I know we were to rough on him."

"You want him to learn don't you" coldly said Sesshomaru.

"I do. But I don't want to lose him forever."

"He'll come back Kagome. Don't worry about it", said Lord Higurashi hugging her endearingly.

"I hope so dad. I hope so…"

_**Finally this chapter is over. Well, I Know that I've made like a million changes to this chapter while typing it up. This chapter is definitely different from the paper version of the chapter. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review. I hope all that voted for "Romancing Kagome" is happy(if you don't know what I'm talking about please look at chapter 7). But once again, please review. **_


	24. Wounds Of A Broken Heart

_**Okay this is a bit of a dramatic chapter. And I'm very happy to announce that I've finally had a total number of hits of669. I know such a lovely number and I am a bit happy. And of course, I'm surprised. Just yesterday I only had 485 hits and the number today just went up high. And if you didn't know I check ever evening at 6pm (Eastern Time) I only hope that I can continue making all my readers happy with these stories. I hope that all of you that have voted for my poll (which is found on my profile page) have finished voting because I'm planning on taking it off. But I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**LunaOzera**_

**Chapter 24/ Wounds Of A Broken Heart**

**-Next Day-**

After Inuyasha left the Higurashi household, he didn't come back to the Taisho household to sleep for the night. Both families were eating breakfast in the Taisho home today. Taisho sat at the head of the table and Tsukune at the other end of the table with his wife to his right and Masashi to his left. Gin sat next to his mother and Gamachi next to Masashi. To Lord Taisho's left was his daughter, Chizuru, and to his right was Sesshomaru. Next to Sesshomaru was Kagome. Next to Chizuru was Inuyasha's empty seat then came Kikyo.

Kagome slowly ate her food off her plate. The dining room was very quiet and all that could be heard was the sound of spoons and forks hitting against the plates. The back door sliding open could be heard and footsteps towards the dinning room. Everyone turned to see who it was:

It was Lady Hokage Tsunade.

"I'm sorry if I am disturbing your breakfast", said the Hokage.

All the males and Kagome stood up. "No, Lady Hokage, you aren't interrupting anything. Please would you like to have a seat at our table", offered Lord Taisho.

"No thank you Taisho. I'm not here for mere amusement. I'm here to talk to you, about your son."

"About Sesshomaru?"

"No", she looked at everyone else, "Please, be seated all of you", she then looked back to Taisho.

"If it isn't Sesshomaru, you mean Inuyasha?"

She nodded. Kagome's heart went straight to her throat. Sesshomaru notices and placed his hand on her thigh.

"What did he do, Lady Hokage?"

"He was injured in a fight."

"What?" replied Kagome. Tsunade stared at Kagome. Kagome then bit her lip, "I'm sorry My Lady Hokage I shouldn't have put myself in your conversation with Lord Taisho."

"Kagome…" the Hokage looked at her and smiled, "I didn't know you had an emotion as worrying for someone except your team mates. I guess you being here hasn't been totally bad."

"Thank you, My Lady Hokage." Kagome nodded to her Hokage, and she returned it.

"Lady Hokage, you were saying something about Inuyasha", asked the now worried Lord.

"He got into a fight with one of my Academy students last night." Tsunade became serious again with a stern face. "He got badly injured."

"Lady Hokage, where is he now?"

"He's in Kohona's medical center. I've especially made sure he was properly taken care of."

"Tsu-chan may we be able to see Inuyasha" asked Lady Higurashi.

Tsunade turned to see a worried Harumi, and nodded. "All of you can see Inuyasha today. He might have to stay there overnight just to make sure he's fully okay, but it's only for his safety." Then she turned to Lord Taisho.

Lord Taisho sat down covering his face with his hands has his elbows rested on the table. "This has to be my fault."

Tsunade walked towards him and rested her hand on his shoulder, "Sometimes we cannot control the youth's actions."

**-Later That Day-**

**Location: Kohona Medical Center**

The small Taisho family is in the hospital room of Inuyasha. He lies there, injured, as his wounds are tightly wrapped around his forehead, left bicep, and right hand. The Higurashi family waits outside; waiting for Lord Taisho to tell them how badly was Inuyasha's injuries.

Taisho sits next to his injured son, studying his injuries. Sesshomaru, while carrying Chizuru, sits in the far chair across the room.

"Dad, it isn't your fault, you know."

The lord sighed, "But it is. I told you and Kagome to teach Inuyasha a lesson. And he ran off annoyed."

Chizuru started to whine, and Sesshomaru patted her back, "He needed to be taught a lesson Dad. And you thought it would be best to teach him this way. We all just didn't expect that Inuyasha would get into a fight."

"But I did!" He stood up, "I did. I know how Inuyasha is. He fucks up when he's stubborn self gets mad!" He sat back down covering his face, "I knew how he was going to act. I knew."

"It's done and over with Dad. Don't kill yourself over it."

He looked at his son, "What do you expect me to do Sesshomaru? You two and Chizuru are all I have for family."

"…Can you all shut up…?"

The lord and Sesshomaru turned to look at the half awake half demon. "Inuyasha! You're awake."

The half demon tried to sit up, "Yeah yeah. I'm fine-ugh." He held his stomach, "What happened?"

"You're in Kohona Medical Center, stupid. You got into a fight last night with some Academy student."

"I ain't stupid, so shut the fuck up! Besides, it couldn't be a student; it had to be a full shinobi, a real ninja that beat the shit out of me."

The door opened to showing a pink-haired girl with emerald green eyes, "Actually, you did fight an Academy Student."

_**Guess who this is. *smiles clapping to myself***_

"What?" Sesshomaru snickered to himself.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding. I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm the one who found you on the street right after one of our Academy students, excuse my expression but, beat you up." She smiled a little.

"Oh, please go on. Inuyasha is use to getting beat up anyway", smirked Sesshomaru.

"Well I'm Western Lands Lord Taisho", he stood up giving a slightly bow.

"An honor My Lord" she bowed, "I am here to check up on Inuyasha. I'm a healer, trained by My Lady Hokage, and asked me to personally take care of Inuyasha's wounds."

"Well I don't see any harm in a pretty little lady, as your self, to take care of my son", he gently held her hand and kissed it, causing her to blushes slightly.

"Go Taisho", yelled a smiling Lord Higurashi, since the door was left open.

"Tsukune", said his wife, slapping his thigh.

_**Lol Higurashi is now a Taisho Cheerleader. I'm sorry I couldn't help but include my thought to this. I'm sorry but I need to put something funny somewhere. Let's continue with out story!**_

Inuyasha sighed covering his face, and Sakura took away her hand, "I'm sorry My Lord, but I'm here to tend to your son and his wounds. Not you and you're personal needs. I am a ninja, you know."

**POV**

Kagome looked pasted the open door to see a wounded Inuyasha.

'Inuyasha, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to talk to me after this.'

**End POV**

"Well, of course, you're here for Inuyasha. He is the patient." The lord scratched the back of his head.

Sakura walked up to Inuyasha's bed and looked at his wounds. She unraveled them revealing clean healthy skin. "It looks like you're fully healed", she smiled.

"Does that mean I can go?"

"Actually, I'd rather have you stay, just in case anything happens."

"Like what?"

"Like any reactions from chakra healing. Since, from your medical records, you've never been healed by a medical ninja."

"Phfm", Inuyasha crossed his arms, "I'm fine. You and everyone else shouldn't wo-" He stopped because of a spiked pain on his left bicep.

_**That's what he gets for questioning a medical person's opinion, when it should be a statement. Actually, I don't like how they say that "we recommend", they should just say "you're staying" that way no gets hurt unless they try to escape. lol**_

"And this is what I mean." Sakura then slowly healed Inuyasha's whole left arms so it would be extended, then worked on his left bicep. She now sat on a medical chair to the left of Inuyasha and made him lay back down to rest, which caused him to fall asleep. "My Lord, please watch over him while I leave. I have to get a few things done before I can stay in the hospital to watch Inuyasha."

The lord nodded, "Understood."

Sakura left the room and accidentally bumping into Kagome, who was now standing. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it", Kagome's bangs covered her eyes.

"..K-Kagome?" Kagome raised her head revealing a weak smile. "Oh Kagome", Sakura hugged the worried Kagome. "What's wrong?"

Kagome hugged Sakura back half heartedly, "…Inuyasha." She looked at him, sleeping on his bed, "It was my fault he ran away."

"Kagome…" she smiled softly, "It couldn't have been your fault. Besides, young Lord Taisho got hurt by fight Konohamaru Sarutobi."

"Wait. What?" She stared at her friend, "But I heard that Inuyasha was hurt by an Academy Student."

Sakura couldn't help but smile, "Konohamaru just graduated from the Academy. We just said it was a student so rumors wouldn't go around that a Lord's son can't fight."

Kagome laughed to herself, "You think I can go inside to see Inuyasha."

Sakura nodded, "Of course, just don't make too much noise."

"I won't. Promise."

"Good. Besides, it's good to have you back around."

"It feels weird to be back around", she said as she walked into the room.

"Well don't feel so weird, it's your home after all." Sakura continue walking until she disappeared from Kagome's eye sight.

**POV**

'She's right.' Kagome walked in to place her hand on Lord Taisho's shoulder, smiling softly. 'I'm back home. I have a chance to fix everything from here. And everything can go back to normal.'

"Thank you Kagome, for being here" said Lord Taisho.

"You don't have to thank me for anything", walking to the window, she saw all of the Leaf Village. 'I can let everyone live their lives the way it was when I was gone. When I didn't matter…"

**End POV**

_***SIGH* I told you it was going to be a dram filled chapter. I've changed this chapter more then the last one. But I wanted to leave you with a very big cliffy here. But I hope you review this chapter. Actually, I hope you review most of my chapters. These stories are to make you happy, I want to know what you think of it, so review or I might not upload anymore. Ah yes, it's a threat. So…yea…Review! Lol I hope you enjoyed. **_


	25. Leaving Without Tears

_**Okay this chapter has been that hardest to name, so forgive me if I end up changing it sometime in the future. This chapter, for the most part, has put me on an emotional rollercoaster. So if that happened to me, the writer, I can only imagine how you the reads will be. I also wanted to make an announcement that we've finally reach 716 hits on this story at exactly 6 pm (Eastern Time) today April 20, 2011. Well now I can say that I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**_

_**LunaOzera**_

**Chapter 25/ Leaving Without Tears**

"Kagome, why don't you take a seat", asked a now standing Sesshomaru. He rubbed Chizuru's back as she slept on his shoulder. "It looks like you haven't slept in days and it's only been one."

Kagome turned and smiled weakly, "No thank you Sesshomaru. Why don't you take the chair, you're carrying Chizuru."

Lord Taisho stood up, "Could the both of you please watch over Inuyasha, I have to go check something with a couple of my nobles."

"Of course, dad. Go ahead, I'll stay here."

"I'll stay here as well, Lord Taisho."

"Thank you. Both of you", and Lord Taisho left the room and walked away with Lord Higurashi and Harumi.

Kagome then turned back to the window, to see the Leaf Village. She leaned against the windowsill. "Sesshomaru… May I ask you a question?" She turned to look at Sesshomaru, who nodded. She then turned back around, looking out the window, "Do you think anybody would care if I left the Higurashi manor in total?"

"Of course your family would miss you. More than sure Inuyasha would miss you, as well. The only person I'd be sure that wouldn't miss you is Kikyo."

Kagome smiled shaking her head, "You'd just be _more than sure_?"

He smirked, "Okay, I know Kikyo wouldn't miss you."

"Well, I'm not that much of a cold heart bitch, as you think I am, Sesshomaru." Said Kikyo, who was leaning against the door way. "I just liked how things were before she came around." She looked straight at Kagome.

"Heh, you won't have to worry about me being around too long Kikyo", Kagome turned to face her twin with cold eyes, "I'll be staying here in Kohona when all of you leave."

Kikyo walked up to Kagome and crossed her arms, "And how sure can I be about you staying?"

"I promise on my seal," Kagome raised up her shirt revealing a seal in Japanese saying _Half is Full. Full is Half. A Seal of Two._ "And if I don't keep it, then", she looked back out the window, "I promise that I'll leave Japan for good. I'll leave everything I know, to make you happy."

"I doubt that you'll force yourself to keep it."

She looked as her twin, "I have Sesshomaru and my witness; I promise that I'll leave you and Inuyasha alone. I won't try anything with him, because I'll stay here in Kohona. The Leaf Village. My only real home. Where I was accept, unlike the place you call home."

Kikyo stared at Kagome for a good second, "Whatever. I'm leaving." She turned and walked out of the room following the same direction her parents went.

"You know you didn't have to promise that right" asked Sesshomaru.

"I know, but if it makes her happy, then what can I do?" Kagome was now looking down shaking her head. "It's what most of us live for: To make others happy over our own feelings."

"Not if it's hurting your own, Kagome."

Kagome looked up with widened eyes, "N-Naruto."

_**No going to describe him cause you know Naruto from shippuuden more than well enough. If you don't (shame on you.), wiki or google Naruto, duh.**_

Naruto walked in smiling. "Sakura told me you came back, and I couldn't believe it. I had to see it with my own eyes."

Kagome smiled, "I wasn't planning on staying too long. But I'm thinking on stay here."

"Here in the hospital?"

Kagome sweat dropped and smacked his head, "Of course I'm not Staying Here in the Hospital!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry", Naruto sweat dropped, "You just said here and I had to ask."

"Could you introduce me to you're friend Kagome"

Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru raising an eyebrow, "Oh." She smiled and turned to Naruto, "Naruto, this is Sesshomaru Taisho. He's the-"

"Son of the Lord of the Western Lands, I know."

"Oh." Kagome blinked a few times.

Naruto walked up to Sesshomaru and bowed slightly, "My young Lord Taisho, I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Good. Now that intro-", she was cut off by Naruto.

Naruto stood up tall, "And I'm going to be your next Hokage." Sesshomaru sweat dropped.

"Hehe" Kagome scratched her head and put Naruto in a head lock then pulling him away, "I'm sorry Sesshomaru."

"Hey. C'mon Kagome. Le'me go"

"Once you behave, then I will." She growled

Sesshomaru laughed in front of them, "Haha. Kagome you can let him go. I don't mind, really."

"Really?" Naruto and Kagome said simultaneously.

"Yeah. It's not a problem."

Kagome let go of Naruto's head, and rubbed his neck, "Kagome sometimes I think that you and Sakura both plan on beating me up the same way, yaknowhutimean?"

_**If you're wondering why I wrote 'you know what I mean" as "yaknowhutimean" please read Naruto Shippuuden chapter 496, then you'll know what I mean. Lol ^^**_

"Haha. Nope. We just trained with the same person."

"You mean Miss. Haruno was also trained by Lady Hokage?" Asked Sesshomaru standing up.

"Ha. Who'd ever call Sakura, Miss. Haruno?"

"A lord. A lord's son. Anyone directly related to a lord." Growled Kagome, Sesshomaru sweat dropped. She looked at Sesshomaru, "I was trained with Sakura-chan at the same time. I've had a few more encounters with Lady Hokage before hand since she trained Gin and Gamachi."

"Wait. Gin and Gamachi are here too", asked Naruto.

"Of course they're here. Cause, we're right here!" Gamachi jumped on Naruto. Gin stood there on leaning on the door way with crossed arms, shaking his head.

"Hey…Omph" Naruto directly hit the floor.

_**Just imagine Naruto and Gamachi play fighting on the floor of a patients room while the patient is asleep. What would you do? Now keep that thought in your mind, if you got a goldfish memory, please write it down and continue reading.**_

"How long have the both of you been there."

As Gamachi was fighting with Naruto on the floor, Gin responded, "Long enough to hear that you're going to be staying here in Kohona. So most of your conversation."

"Oh.. Um…Yea, about that", Kagome looked down scratching her head.

Gin jumped over the unusual fight, and hugged Kagome with one arm and kissed her forehead, "I understand. But I really do think you should talk to father about this."

"I guess."

Sesshomaru had taken out his phone and started to record the fight. "And this is the fight that Inuyasha missed while he was knocked out in his bed. This fights' location is on the floor right next to Inuyasha's bed."

Kagome and Gin shook their head smiling. Kagome and grabbed Naruto from the back of his shirt and Gin grabbed Gamachi.

"Aw. C'mon." said simultaneously Naruto, Gamachi and Sesshomaru.

The everyone, minus Inuyasha, looked at Sesshomaru. "What? You can't blame a guy from watching a fight."

_**Like I said, told you to think about it and I would've recorded the fight too. I'm kind of basing Sesshomaru off of one of my friends. **_

Kagome shook her head giggling. "So Kagome, are you really planning on staying in Kohona like we heard" asked Gamachi.

"I don't know. I made a promise not to be around Inuyasha." She looked down.

"Kagome…"muttered Naruto.

"If that means that I have to stay in the Kohona, then I'll do it."

"Oh Kagome", Gamachi shook his head, pushing his brother away and hugged his sister.

"You know…You can't leave without asking me first Kagome," Kagome turned to see a coughing Inuyasha. He sat up weakly, "You can't just get up and leave… You mean something to people… People like me."

_**Dun Dun Duuuun. Sorry Kind of felt that weird music in the background as they all come back to the main conversation.**_

"Inu..Yasha…." Kagome looked down, the out the window, "I can't stay Inuyasha."

"No you don't Kagome… There's people like me that are weak…" he looked down at his lap as his bangs covered his eyes, "That need you…to prove that they are better then they think they are… I need you."

"Shut Up!" Kagome's eyes were tear filled, "Everything that happened between us, forget it. You have a girlfriend that loves you. A family that cares about you. People that care about you….I was left alone….I made Kohona my home, the same way that your house and my father's house is your home…. I was made to stay here… And you over there."

"Kagome you have a family also…" Inuyasha clenched the sheets in his hands to a fist.

"A real family wouldn't leave me in a city, where I'd have to fend for myself… A family is what I created with my friends… And the little family that was there was my brothers…Not _Daddy_, not _Mommy_, like you and Kikyo had it." Tear ran down Kagome's cheeks. "I was alone Inuyasha…And I plan on leaving the same way….Alone."

Kagome ran towards the window and jumped onto a near by building, "Kagome!" Inuyasha tried to get out of bed, but fell onto the floor, almost unable to move, punching the floor, "Kagome!" His tears started to drop down onto the floor as they came off his cheek, he muttered to himself, "Kagome"

_**Okay a very emotional chapter T~T I know I got emotional anyway, but it's because I try to put myself in Kagome's shoes. I know a who bunch of you are happy that I finally put Naruto characters in the last few chapters and you should be because this plot is very hard to deal with. But I know there's a whole bunch of you who are also happy because I uploaded a new chapter the next day, which I know I should've held it off but I want my readers to be happy. But in return I ask for reviews . Plwease and Thanku(=^w^=) Or if you wanan add my story to a CS2 or as Staff to one, I'd be open to that too _ You know, I ain't asking for much…Lol Hope you enjoyed.**_


	26. Don't Let Me Go

_**Hi People! I know, it's finally here. Chapter 26. [the audiences roars and I take a bow] Okay well this chapter is just a little bit different compared to the others, since… Well I'll let you find out. And I want to thank everyone that continues to read this story because now we've finally made it to 824 hits, which makes me feel proud of writing this story. I know I've been neglecting my other story, but I promise I'll be continuing it as soon as I possibly can. But for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**LunaOzera**_

* * *

_***Note: All that have read chapter 23, I'd love to have you're opinion on the chapter, so please take the poll on my profile page. If you'd like to give me a personalized opinion about it you can pm me or just review. Please and Thank you. **_

* * *

**Chapter 26 / Don't Let Me Go**

**-Later That Day-**

**Location: Kohona Medical Center**

"So we don't know where she is" asked a worried Harumi. The Higurashi family and Sesshomaru (with the exception of Kikyo) were at the main desk.

"No My Lady Higurashi. We have currently no location on her." Replied a frowning Sakura.

Team Kakashi personally took the mission to find Kagome. Naruto and Sai had looked throughout of the Kohona, first, to find her. Unfortunately, she didn't appear. "But don't worry Lady Higurashi, we'll find. I promise" said Naruto.

Sai nodded, "Yes, we'll try our best to find her."

Lord Higurashi embraced his worry-filled wife, "She's a big girl, Harumi. She'll be fine." He kissed her head and sighed.

"Tsukune, I've only had her back for a week. After twelve years, I don't want to lose her again." Harumi eyes were tearing

"Then, I'll make sure to bring her back to you."

Harumi and Tsukune turned to see Inuyasha with Biyaku. "Inuyasha?"

"I'll also be helping My Lady Higurashi." Biyaku stepped forward giving a gentleman's bow, "Biyaku Yamade."

Lord Higurashi cleared Harumi's tears, "You're Kagome's friend, right" she asked.

Biyaku nodded, "I'm her assistant of Squad 13 and her closest friend. I could lead all of you where she use to hide out."

"You really think Kagome would be there Biyaku" asked Sakura.

"You know how she is. She could or could be there. We just have to go and find out for ourselves."

"Then let's go and find her already" growled Inuyasha.

Kikyo walked past the main doors and overheard the conversation, "Where and _who_ are you going to find, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha gulped, "Kikyo..?"

"Well, Inuyasha? Are you going to answer my question" she asked walking up to him.

Inuyasha sweat dropped, "Um…"

"Inuyasha" she pouted, "You know I want you to be healthy. You should stay in bed."

Inuyasha growled at the idea, "No Kikyo. I'm going to help find your sister." Kikyo's eyes widen as she clinged to him, and before she could say anything, "I have to find her… She left because of me…" He looked at Lord Higurashi holding Harumi in his arms, embracing her in her time of weakness, "I have to bring her back." He pulled Kikyo away from him and started walking towards the main doors where Team Kakashi and the Squad 13 were at, "And you should be trying to help as well."

Kikyo, irritated, yelled, "If you loved me enough, you'd stay here with me." Her eyes were filled with tears now.

Inuyasha stopped but didn't face Kikyo. He looked down, "If you really did love me, you'd be walking with me to find Kagome…You wouldn't be so coldhearted of your own blood…" Inuyasha raised his head with a firm head and nodded to Biyaku, "We can go now."

Biyaku nodded, Kikyo cried in the back ground, "Ugh! Inuyasha I hate you!"

**POV**

Inuyasha, Biyaku with the rest of Squad 13, and Team Kakashi, left the medical center.

'I can only hope that I did that right thing.' Inuyasha looked over his shoulder, seeing a crying Kikyo on the floor. 'I'm sorry Kikyo. But I've found someone that does stay in my mind. Someone that I want next to me everyday for the end of eternity.'

**End POV**

"Okay Inuyasha, you are with me" said Biyaku as they all have a group meeting right in front of the Medical Center.

"Why should I be with you?"

"Because, I know where she could be, and you have a scene of smell, while I don't" snarled Biyaku.

"Ugh, fine."

"Team Kakashi stick to the Leaf Village. She could be anywhere. But check the bars, please"

"Kagome doesn't drink, stupid," growled Inuyasha, looking at Biyaku.

"Yea, we know that. But Kagome does sing at a lot of the bars to help the customer flow" said Sango.

"And Kagome does have a tendency of drinking when she gets upset" said Tsunade, walking up to the group with Gin and Gamachi behind her, leaving the medical center. She crossed her arms, "You don't think you're have this meeting without the Hokage, do you?"

"Granny Tsunade, you're guna be helping us" asked an excited Naruto.

"Of course. I promised something to two very young girls that I would always protect them of everything." She looked at Inuyasha and Biyaku, "And that also includes a broken heart."

"That's why we're also here" growled Gin as he stared at Inuyasha.

"Gin and I will be staying around the area if she comes back" said Gamachi coldheartedly.

Tsunade nodded, "That'll do", she looked at the group, "Well we should get started, shouldn't we?" She smiled.

**-Osaka-**

**Location: A rundown house next to small bar in the center of Osaka**

A crying Kagome is found on the doorsteps of an old house, which looks like no one's been there in ages. The door is mid-open, showing a dark dusty house.

"I don't want to be alone", she cried to herself. "I don't want to have this cold soul anymore."

She stood up, and went inside the house leaving the front door open and forced herself to walk into the living room. "Let the rain fall… Let the sun shine… But I want to be with you." She laid on the couch, her tears staining the couch.

"Inuyasha… You're the only one I want…" He eyes were filled with tears with a haze. "Please don't make me leave…." Crying, she gently fell asleep.

**-Team Kakashi-**

Sakura, Naruto, Sai, and Sango, went together in search for Kagome within the Leaf Village.

"Do any of you know even why Kagome left like she did" asked Sakura.

"I don't know", shrugged Naruto, "But it must have been something serious to cause her to cry and leave."

"Why would she be crying", asked Sai.

"Well…Um… She's a girl…" said Naruto as he sweat dropped.

"Naruto don't be stupid" said Sango. "Sai, girls are just a bit more sensitive them guys"

"Ah. So it is true. In my book, it says that females are very much more delicate then males."

"Yeah. Kagome doesn't fall under that" replied Naruto.

Sango and Sakura looked at each other, and both simultaneously slammed Naruto into the ground. "Shut Up Naruto!"

Sai sweat dropped.

**-Tsunade, Biyaku, Inuyasha-**

"So.. Um… Lady Hokage, may I ask you a question" asked Biyaku.

They were dragon riding to a location that Inuyasha didn't know about. Tsunade nodded, "Of course Biyaku."

"What did you mean before saying _protecting two young girls…including broken hearts_ ?"

"Yea Tsunade. What did you mean by that." Replied Inuyasha as he struggled to stay on his dragon.

"Well I promise one young girl-"

"That would be Kagome, right" Biyaku questioned.

"No" barked Tsunade. "If you want to know, let me finish tell you the story. I promise Harumi." She smiled looking at both demons.

"Mrs. H?" Inuyasha's eyes went straight to Tsunade. "You knew Kagome's mom back them."

"Of course I did. Harumi was married to Tsukune for a couple of years. And if I'm correct the year that they got married, I was given the title of Hokage."

"Okay, so we know the first young girl you were talking about. So what about the second one? It's Kagome right" asked Biyaku.

Tsunade nodded, "I promised Harumi that I would protect Kagome." The Hokage looked ahead, "And so far, up until, I've been able to protect her from everything except a broken heart. Which is something that both of you should know about."

Biyaku and Inuyasha both sweat dropped.

Tsunade laughed and saw a light out of the forest, "Boys, lets hope that Kagome is where I think she's at."

**-Kagome-**

Kagome whimpered as she slept on the couch. A tall man walking into the house, "Ne…" His hair was dark and wore a white shirt open. His pants were a dark purple/blue, tied by rope. On the back of his shirt the Uchiha emblem was small but brightly printed.

He walked straight to the living room and smirked as his eyes were baring the Sharingan. "Kagome Higurashi…"

* * *

_**Okay. Okay. I know I left a very big cliffy here. But I do it because I love my readers' lol. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I can say I enjoyed typing it up and changing a whole bunch of things that I had planned. I also want to thank my bestie for giving me a few songs of inspiration: "Halo" by Beyonce, "Come Back To Me" and "Automatic" by Utada, and "What the Hell" by Avril Lavigne. Please review and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **_


	27. The Truth Behind The Blood

I'm sorry I haven't uploaded since last month. But I can promise that I'll be uploading much soon then before. Especially, since I finally got prom and the senior trip over with and the only thing left are a few small events.

So far, in total, thanks to all my readers (which means you!) we have over 1000 hits on this story. I want to thank all of you for helping out this story so much. I'd love to have more people send me pm's to find out what they can to happen or know what they do and don't like.

I also want to say: Please pass on the word of "Kagome Higurashi: The Half Demon Comes Back!" I'd be very grateful.

_***Note: All that have read chapter 23, I'd love to have you're opinion on the chapter, so please take the poll on my profile page. If you'd like to give me a personalized opinion about it you can pm me or just review. Please and Thank you. **_

**LunaOzera**

**Chapter 27 / The Truth Behind The Blood**

Kagome snarled, "You better let me go, you dirty rat." He chucked at Kagome, who was tied up to a wooden post. "Sasuke! Sasuke, do you fucking hear me!"

He smirked, "Kagome… Only if you knew the plan I had for you and everyone else from Konoha."

"You pitiful child..." She struggles from the tight ropes that held her down. "Let. Me. Go!"

"Why should I, Higurashi? So you could run away to the idiot hokage, Tsunade?" Sasuke snapped as an eerie light showed his face.

"Where the fuck am I?"

Sasuke smirked standing up straight, "You're in the caverns of the 48 waterfalls of Takihata."

"What!" she yelled, "We're over fifty miles away from where I was at."

Sasuke snickered, "Don't be too surprised." He walked around her back and grabbed her chin roughly, and then licking her cheek, "You know how much I use to love this area." Kagome tried to pull her face away from him, but he pulled on her chin roughly, "Or should I say our favorite spot."

"Get away from me!"

"C'mon Higurashi. Don't tell me that you haven't missed me being around." He walked around the post smirking leaving her alone within the cave only with a candle for her company.

An echo came by, "You'll miss me soon enough Kagome…."

**-Osaka-**

"Wow" said Inuyasha in amazement to the busy city.

Tsunade smiled, "I'm guessing you haven't been to all the cities that are under your lands of the West, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha slowly shook his head, "No, I haven't"

Biyaku smiled shaking his head, "Inuyasha, you have to get out more."

"Both of you stay here. I have to contact the rest of the other teams that we've successfully made it to Osaka." Both males nodded, as Tsunade left to the nearest hospital.

"So you've never really been here, Mutt Face", smirked Biyaku

Inuyasha's amazed face quickly turned to one of anger, "Watch it Wolf Mutt, or you might get hurt."

Biyaku smiled, "How Kagome likes you I don't know, but starting a fight with you won't make anything better. Besides, I asked you something, and I'm waiting for an answer."

Inuyasha growled at the wolf's rudeness, "Fine. Yes, this is the first time here."

"Now that wasn't too hard, was it half breed"

"Watch it, Kagome's a half breed too, damnit."

"Heh. You've really haven't learned anything about Kagome at all, have you?" Inuyasha bowed his head as he bit his lip, "As I thought, you know nothing of the demon that you supposedly love."

**-Caverns of 48 Waterfalls-**

Kagome growled, "You stupid bastard let me go!" She sighed, leaning back on the post resting her head on it closing her eyes.

**POV **

_ 'Why did I have to do something stupid as to run away? I knew it wasn't going to do any good..."_

She opened her eyes and looked toward the single candle that was hung in a little glass case that was held by a hook by the door.

_ 'Inuyasha…please forgive me….I just hope you can find me… and soon…Inuyasha….'_

**End POV**

"Inuyasha!"

**-Osaka-**

"I don't supposedly love her. I Do Love Her…."the half demon stopped himself, actually seriously thinking to himself.

"C'mon half mutt. Say it. Or is it that you want to take it back." Biyaku smile as Inuyasha's stare became clear, "You really do love her don't you."

"Yea…I do" Inuyasha's stare soon enough went away, and was over come by a smile. "I love Kagome."

"Finally, you noticed half mutt." Biyaku smiled

"How'd you?"

"I'm not your average wolf demon, Inuyasha. And your girl isn't a half breed."

"Why didn't you tell me something before?"

Biyaku smiling face turned very serious, "It's not my decision to tell you that Kagome is or isn't a half breed. She told me not to tell you unless I found out that you really did love her. She plans ahead of time if you haven't noticed."

Inuyasha smiled, "Yea, I've noticed."

Biyaku sat down at a bench not too far away from where they were at; he's left leg rested on his right as his arms sat at the head of the bench. "Now we really have to find Kagome for you. She'll definitely needs to hear what you have to say."

Inuyasha walked up to Biyaku and leaned on one leg, "I can't just tell her. She probably hates me right now."

Biyaku sighed, "The whole point you need to tell her you stupid mutt. Her feelings towards you will change."

"How do you know that'll happen? What are you a psychic?"

"Actually, yes I am. That's why I'm tell you of this?"

"How the hell are you a psychic?"

Biyaku smirked closing his eyes as he crossed his arms, "Like I said, I'm not your average wolf demon. And remember when I accused you of trying to mate with Kagome under a tree in the back yard of your and her parents?" Inuyasha nodded, "When I saw that you were getting near her before, it lead me to believe that you were going to harm her."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock, "That's why...That's why you pushed me away from her."

Biyaku nodded, "I protect her with my life, since she save mine."

"You're blood was tangled with hers...You're…"

Biyaku nodded again "Yes, Kagome and I are chained. It was an accident, at first, and I wasn't supposed to live, but she saved me with her own blood, she is the one who kept me alive. Of course, we were only young pups but she's been my best friend since then. I own her my life. That's why I'm so close to her. I can tell when she's hurt or when she's most happy."

"Is that also the reason why you don't have the sense of smell?"

"Yea. When you die and come back because of blood-chaining, you lose one of the senses that were given to you at birth. To me, it was my sense of smell.'

"Damn. I don't know what I would do without my nose."

"Try it for about ten years, and having your best friend help you along the way. Then you should be fine."

"Still, that's a lot of work without your nose."

"It's worth it, as long as I'm next to Kagome." He leaned his elbows on his legs, looking onto the ground, "Besides, she wants you to save her, not me."

Inuyasha's shocked face quickly turn stern, "Then I have to find, wherever she's at, I have to find her."

Tsunade walked up to the two demons, "You shouldn't worry about finding her, Inuyasha."

He turned to face the hokage, "What do you mean?"

"Apparently, Kagome was seen around the area."

"And?" asked Biyaku as he stood up. Tsunade looked away from the demons.

"Well Tsunade?" asked the in-patient Inuyasha.

"We don't know if Kagome could still possibly be alive."

"What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha smiling, "Biyaku even said Kagome was calling for me, right Biyaku?" He turned to a ground looking Biyaku. "Biyaku?"

"…I heard Kagome's call about half an hour ago; before we entered Osaka…I haven't heard anything since then…"

"There's only one way to know for sure if she's okay or not."

Tsunade nodded, "We'll have to find her. Alive or dead."

_**Hey I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it isn't like my previous chapters but, I'm trying my best with the shortage of time that I have. Once again, I'm sorry that it's taken me about a month to upload a new chapter, and I promise it won't happen again. I also promise a lot more is going to happen in my next chapter.**_

_**Once again, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll be uploading as soon as possible.**_


	28. One Heart That Beats For You

_**Before hand I want to say thank you for all my readers for supporting this story so much! I also want to say that we're getting so close to finishing this story and I'm not sure how to at some point, and it's a bit scary to me. But don't worry there's going to be an ending, at this moment I'm not sure how it's going to happen BUT I do have some ideas in hand, and one of them might be it. However, I am open to many ideas for my readers since many of you are also fanfiction writers, just like me! If you do have and idea to pitch to me, please send it to me by pm, and I'll consider it, and if that does happen you might get a reply from me to have some information. Now I recommend to start thinking, cause I'll be giving you credit for it.**_

_**How you enjoy this chapter**_

_**LunaOzera**_

_Before in Kagome Higurashi The Half Demon Comes Back!_

"Apparently, Kagome was seen around the area."

"And?" asked Biyaku as he stood up. Tsunade looked away from the demons.

"Well Tsunade?" asked the in-patient Inuyasha.

"We don't know if Kagome could still possibly be alive."

"What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha smiling, "Biyaku even said Kagome was calling for me, right Biyaku?" He turned to a ground looking Biyaku. "Biyaku?"

"…I heard Kagome's call about half an hour ago; before we entered Osaka…I haven't heard anything since then…"

"There's only one way to know for sure if she's okay or not."

Tsunade nodded, "We'll have to find her. Alive or dead."

**Chapter 28 / One Heart That Beats For You**

"Fine then." growled a now angered Inuyasha. "How are we going to find her then." he stated as he crossed his arms.

"Well..." said Biyaku as he stood up smirking towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha raised his left eyebrow, "Oh no. Don't even think about looking at me like that you wolf mutt"

"Inuyasha, you do have to considerate that I'm no demon, and Yamade is blood-chained, and you're a half dog demon. We could use this to our advantage."

"What do you mean Lady Hokage?" asked Biyaku curously

"Think about it Yamade. You have the blood-chained connection to know where she could be. I know all of Japan as I am Hokage. And Inuyasha has a scene of smell, so he could find her when we can't."

"But how cure can we be that all three of us can find her together?" curiously asked Inuyasha, who was now dumbfounded.

"It's not the matter if you can, Inuyasha. It's the matter that we have to find her. She's important to all of us and we aren't going to lose her now. Besides, there are a few promises that I have to keep with her and vice verse." replied the Hokage.

"May I ask what some of those promises are, My Lady Hokage?"

The Hokage sighed looking away from the demons, "Kagome signed a contract with me when she got out of The Academy that she'll serve me as part of the service until she's seventeen, which is the age that she's to get married…"

"And?" asked Inuyasha.

"I rather not say"

"My Lady Hokage, it's not time to be keeping secrets from the two people that are trying to save Kagome from all harm."

"Fine' she replied, "If she doesn't get married, she'll have to serve me for the rest of her life." She looked at the two demons who were now in shock. "I didn't make the contract…Kagome wanted it this way."

"But why, My Lady?"

"She was with you at the time, Biyaku…She assumed, because of your status together, that you two were going to get married."

**POV**

Inuyasha stood there stiff.

_'She was going to get married with Biyaku? Was she that much in love at such a young age?...Is there even a difference between what she had with that mutt and me?...I need to know…'_

**End POV**

"Inuyasha, we need to find Kagome, and soon."

"Why? She'd be better off if Biyaku found her, then me."

"Please don't start about this now, Inuyasha. I told you she called for you and not me like she usually does."

"What if she's confused now? What if she only wants you but by accident called for me? What about that?"

"Inuyasha, Yamade wouldn't lie to you about something like that?"

"Oh really?" Inuyasha turned away from the demon and the Hokage, "How do I know that you're just lying to me so I can get hurt and not Biyaku?"

"Because, I'm blood-chained, Inuyasha"

He growled turning back around, "What does that have anything to do with this?" Inuyasha grabbed Biyaku's shirt growling louder, "How do I know she wants to be with me now, when she's had you for so long?"

Biyaku stayed calm, and looked away, "I can't be with Kagome because of the blood-chaining. It's practically incest."

"What….?" Inuyasha let go of he's shirt. "But… But incest is common around here, isn't it?"

"Of course it is. But when you're blood-chained, you're limited to certain things. I… Well, I can't perform. It's a curse that's been put on all that we're saved by blood-chaining. Ever since Emperor Shouwa, when he blood-chained his wife, and she couldn't bare children." Biyaku bowed his head, "I'm practically no man at all."

Hokage Tsunade rubbed Biyaku's back and look straight at Inuyasha, "Is that what you wanted to hear Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha took a few steps back and shook his head, "No, this wasn't anything expected."

"Now, do you know why Kagome and Biyaku could never be together, aside of my law?" Inuyaha stood quiet and nodded. "May we finally start the tracking of Kagome, because I do have to keep my word to the rest of the Higurashi clan?"

Inuyasha's face turned harsh, "Let's go find Kagome right now"

Biyaku smiled, "Well then, let's go find her!"

**-At The Same Time-**

**Location: Kohona Medical Center**

"We just got word" said Sango, "Lady Hokage's group got a sighting of Kagome in Osaka centre."

"Thank you Sango" said Lord Higurashi. "At least we know she's been seen somewhere then nowhere at all."

Lord Taisho nodded in agreement, "True. Don't you think you should tell Harumi, though?"

"Not for now. I don't want to get her hopes up if something unexpected happens to her."

"That's understandable, but still, she should know Tsukune. Don't you think she's dying inside to know the status of her own daughter?"

"She's my daughter as well?"

"Harumi-san gave birth to her and all of your children, but the one that she had most trouble was with Kikyo and Kagome and you know it."

"Of course, I know, I was there for it. But ever since I had to leave because of the Onin war before Masashi was born, I learned that there are certain things I have to keep from her, for her own protection. And right now, that means keeping Kagome's status."

"So, you do this often, I assume?"

"Of course not. I only ever do so when we're in bad positions, like the one Kagome has put me in. I love Kagome with all my heart but I cannot stand that if she isn't found soon, it'll be broadcast all over Japan that the Lord of the Eastern Lands daughter is lost, or ran away."

"Well then, why don't you go out and find her yourself Tsukune? You're more than capable, and you have the experience of saving females, especially a female by the name of Harumi." Lord Taisho smiled at his friend.

"You're right; I should go out there as well."

"It looks like you finally found that inner peace that you've been trying so hard to find."

"It ay looks that way, but the only one I'm worried about is Harumi. How do you think she's going to take me going away to find Kagome?"

"Oh… That may be a bit hard to figure that out?"

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

**With Harumi**

"So what do you think?" asked Lord Higurashi scratching the back of his head.

"Of course you should go. You're a marvelous tracker Tsukune, how would you ever think that I would worry, you're my husband, I trust you more than enough to try to find our daughter." replied a smiling wife.

Lord Higurashi smile and kissed his wife endearingly, "Thank you."

He started to run out of the Medical center when he heard, "Wait!" He turned to see his wife, "You're not going with out me."

"What?" He walked up to her, "Harumi I don't want you hurt if Kagome was kidnapped by people we have no control over. I want you here where I know you'll be safe."

"What do you think I'm going to do while I'm here wait for you to come back with Kagome? Stay here and look pretty in a Shinto dress?"

"Harumi…"

"Please, let me go with you."

"Okay then. Come along, but get ready for a fight, because Kagome has been seen in Osaka centre. And she wasn't there by her own will."

_**Okay so no real fight ahs start except for the emotional ones. These little conflicts are helping me along the way though. I can only imagine the ending of this story *exhales smiling* I can't ^^ **_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, cause I did. And please remember to review and let others know about this story, I know many of you friends would love this story just as much as you do!**_


End file.
